Truths
by seritha
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Ginny never returned from the Chamber? This is the story of Hermione and her finding her way through the mess that was left behind. This is f/f so don't read if you don't like
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is a new style I am going for. It is fem/fem so if you don't like it sorry. I don't own any of it.**

**This story is dedicated to someone who has changed my whole world. I love you so much. I just want you to come home. **

**Hogwarts Gets Complicated**

Hermione gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Rain gently tapped against the window blurring the images of the things beyond. Lavender and Parvati were both currently fast asleep in the seat across from her. Hermione had spent the summer with the two of them enjoying the city of Paris. It wasn't a surprise for the three girls to spend most of the summer together, Padma included in their little jaunts.

Ever since second year had ended Hermione had found herself in the company of the two other Gyrffindor girls and occasionally Padma. Hermione did her best not to remember the day her whole world changed but as she drew closer and closer to Hogwarts she found herself once more bathed in a memory that still haunted her.

Hermione stumbled along beside Penelope as they were released from the Hospital Wing. Her head still buzzed from being petrified but there was little she could do to dispel the dizziness, and it made her feel a little better that Penelope was struggling just as much as she was.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her as they entered the Great Hall. Instead of the banners to indicate which house had won there were black banners. Hermione felt her stomach drop. This was the one thing she had been afraid of the most, someone would die because of the basilisk. In desperation her eyes sought out the Gryffindor table as she searched for two familiar heads.

The red hair stuck out like a thorn amongst the other students. Her eyes spotted Ron, the tension eased slightly but she couldn't find the messy head of hair that she had come to see next to him. Tears burned her eyes as she stumbled forward. She didn't see the other students watching her as she took in the truth of what must have happened.

Her whole body began to tremble as her eyes searched in vain for Harry's messy black hair and found nothing. Everything began to spin and Penelope was suddenly holding her upright. Her hands were fisted in the older girl's robes as her eyes made their way to where the professors were seated. Instead of Dumbledore's usual podium there was a black stone.

She saw a picture of Harry's face and right below it was Ginny. Hermione's knees gave out and another pair of arms encircled her waist as Penelope and Lavender tried to hold her up.

"No," was her broken cry of dismay as she realized the truth. She had lost two of her best friends and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hermione looked up as Professor McGonagall knelt before her. There was a look of compassion and pity in the older woman's eyes.

"W-what happened?" Hermione questioned. She felt like the world was spinning out of control and she felt her heart being ripped to shreds.

"Mr. Potter went to try and rescue Miss Weasley from the Chamber. They never came back," McGonagall explained.

Then Hermione broke down crying. Lavender held her tightly as Hermione clung to someone, anything to keep her sanity in those brief moments.

She didn't hear Ron approach but she felt a definite chill in the air and Lavender tense. Looking up through blurry eyes she met Ron's accusing blue eyes and she recoiled in shock.

Hermione stared at him while Ron glared at her. She didn't understand what she had done to make him so angry. Then he left without saying anything and Hermione knew, without any doubt, that her friendship with Ron was over.

The door swung open, bringing Hermione from her thoughts. Padma stood in the doorway smiling as she spotted Hermione.

"Hey," she said with a grin as she realized her sister and best friend were asleep.

"Hey," Hermione replied with a smile of her own. She liked Padma, she was much quieter and nicer than her sister was.

Padma came in shutting the door behind her as she came to sit next to Hermione. The two girls had gotten much closer over the summer. Where Lavender and Parvati were out shopping for clothes, Hermione and Padma were out looking at museums and gaining as much information as they could.

"How long have they been sleeping?"

"About an hour I think," Hermione said with a shrug.

Before Padma could reply the door opened and there stood Ron. Hermione stiffened, glaring at the red haired youth that she had come to loathe. He glared right back at her, sneering in his obvious displeasure at seeing her.

"What do you want?" Padma snapped, catching Ron's attention for the first time.

"Nothing to do with you," he practically growled, making both girls even more edgy.

"Don't talk to my sister that way," Parvati almost yelled as she woke to seeing the red head. "Get out of here before you get hexed."

Ron only looked at the other girl with contempt.

"See you soon, Granger."

He slammed the compartment door, startling Lavender awake, as he headed further up the train.

"What was that?" Lavender questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just Weasley stopping by," Padma said with such disdain that it made Hermione turn to look at the other girl. Padma, seeing Hermione looking at her, flushed and turned away.

"Wonderful."

"I'm about ready to hex him," Parvati grumbled form her seat. "It's been over a year, I'm sick of him being around. He hasn't said anything about why he hates her."

"Well...that's not entirely true," Hermione said softly, making the other three girls look at her.

"What?" Padma questioned.

"I...I had a run in with him last year."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lavender demanded now fully awake.

"Because it didn't make a difference."

"What did he say?"

Hermione looked away for a moment trying to collect her thoughts before turning to look at her three friends. Three friends who stood beside her despite everything that had happened. She knew that she could trust them with anything.

"It was just after Christmas. I was coming back from the library. I didn't see him at first, not until he shoved me. I hit the wall and fell. Then he was standing over me. I've never seen him so mad before. That's when I asked him why he was so mad at me. He knelt down, his face inches from mine. He told me it was my fault they were dead. If I had been there I would have been able to save them. Instead I was in the Hospital Wing and they had no idea what they were going up against. I should have helped them but I kept the information until it was almost too late."

"He thinks it's your fault?" Padma seemed absolutely stunned and from the looks the others were giving they felt the same.

"Madam Pomfrey had to restore his memory," Hermione admitted. "She thinks that something may have been missed when she was working. Ron's anger is just that anger. He needs someone to blame and I am that someone."

"That's such bullshit," Lavender grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Padma said as she leaned forward to hug Hermione.

Hermione returned the hug, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that had been frequently reoccurring whenever Padma was around. Pushing aside the sudden rush of emotions the other girl's hug had caused she turned back to her friends.

They began talking about their trip that summer and Hermione was grateful for being let off the hook. Third year had been very uneventful for her and she was a little sad about that. The first two years had been intense and now, she felt Harry's lost even more than before.

This year was going to be a little better, Hermione realized this now. She knew why Ron was mad and she didn't really care. His anger was unfounded and it was really his fault more than it was hers, he had been there. Instead of letting this get to her she let it go.

Padma and Parvati told her that this year Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. A competition that had not happened in a long time. Mainly due to the frequency of deaths that often occurred during such an event. Hermione had, of course, researched information about previous Tri-Wizard tournaments and was amazed at how complex the whole thing was.

Hermione was grateful for the friends that she had. Lavender had even taught her how to manage her hair, something she was pleased with to no end. Her parents had spoiled her when she had been home, they had even come to Paris with her. Hermione had finally broken down and told her parents the truth about what happened during her second year. Her mother had been very supportive and her father was just glad that she was safe. She had managed to salvage her relationship with her parents and it made her feel so much better.

The Great Hall was loud as Hermione and her friends entered. Padma said her farewell at the door as she made her way to Ravenclaw table. Hermione watched the other girl go until Lavender nudged her side. Snapping her out of her moment she followed the two girls to the Gryffindor table. She waved to Fred and George, who smiled back at her.

Taking her seat across from the other two girls she sighed happily now that she was back at school. Her eyes slowly drifted around the Great Hall until she found the black stone that was off to the side of where the Professors table was. She felt the sting of tears and the way her stomach clenched as she gazed at it. Never would she not feel the painful loss of two friends that were taken from her world.

Once the sorting was over they all dug into their meal.

"Do you think we will win?" Parvati asked doing her best not to allow anyone else to realize what they were talking about.

"Maybe, depends on who gets picked," Lavender replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "It may be someone we can actually stand."

The two girls smiled at her.

Lavender and Parvati began talking about fashion and Hermione reached into her bag to pull out a new book.

She wouldn't lie, her clothes had a bigger and bigger influence thanks to Parvati and Lavender. Hermione at first had resisted until they appealed to her better side. She soon realized how much she liked the way she dressed. It wasn't as eye catching as their clothes were, they were still a bit conservative but showed a bit more than her old clothes used to. They made her feel better knowing that the choice was hers and she liked her new opinion of herself.

Dinner was winding down and Dumbledore approached his podium for the first time. Hermione could see a chair had still been left empty at the professors table, which was unusual.

"Welcome everyone to yet another wonderful year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said his voice resonating through the Great Hall gaining everyone's attention. "This year we are going to welcome a new teacher, Professor Moody, who will be taking over the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

This took Hermione by shock. There was no reason why Professor Lupin was not able to return to his post. She was one of the very few students who knew his secret. No one had been told about his being a werewolf so she didn't see why he had been unable to return.

"He is currently finishing up some work elsewhere but rest assured he will be back in time for classes tomorrow. Also, we are pleased to announce that this year we are going to be participating in a very special magical tournament. We are hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. Two other magical schools will be joining us this year, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They will be arriving at the end of October. We also would like to inform everyone that we will not be having any Quidditch this year because the pitch will be used during the tournament. Now, everyone enjoy the rest of your evening. More information will be put out the closer we get to the tournament."

Hermione rose to her feet with the other two girls. The hall had exploded into uproar once Dumbledore had finished talking. They had already known this news so it wasn't all that interesting a topic for them so they just did their best to hurry to their dorms. They got there first and Lavender told the portrait of the Fat Lady the password to be let in.

They smiled as they entered the common room. It was a mutual satisfaction to return to a place they all considered to be home.

Up in their dorm they got ready for a new school year.

_Hermione looked around her eyes landing on the cabin that stretched out before her. The wind tugged gently at her hair as she slowly made her way across the open plain. The cabin itself was on the other side of the clearing and Hermione realized that it was going to be a long walk._

_She walked along, her eyes looking for something interesting to gaze upon but there was nothing. The sun hung high in the sky heat beating down on her skin. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and she could only see a field everywhere she looked. _

_After a while she began to hum to herself. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew that something important must be held in that cabin._

_Slowly it was getting closer and closer, making Hermione excited about getting out of the sun. She was soaked through with sweat and her legs had begun to ache. Licking her now dry lips she was hoping to come across water somewhere._

_After what seemed like hours Hermione made it to the cabin. It was a simple wood cabin that held no decorations. Slowly she began to approach the door. She may be curious but she wasn't stupid. Reaching out to the door she knocked on the door. Then she waited._

_After a minute she realized that no one was going to open the door. Reaching forward she opened the door. It was dark and drafty inside the cool house. Hermione stuck her head in, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Hesitantly she stepped inside, eyes searching for any clues to what was contained in the cabin. _

_The only furniture that was contained in the building was a table. A large wooden table that held stacks and stacks of books. Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw the books. _

_She made her way to the table and froze. _

_Nothing could have prepared herself for what she saw before heart felt like it had stopped and the world was spinning around her. _

_"G-Ginny?" _

Hermione woke with a start, sitting up as her eyes wildly raced around the room. Her heart was racing in her chest and she couldn't breath. Tears were running down her cheeks and she felt like the world was falling apart around her. There was no way, no way she could have seen that correctly. Ginny was dead, gone.

Crying she pulled her knees up to her chest, arms wrapping around them as she tried to wrap her mind around everything. It must have been coming back to school that had made her dream about Ginny. That must have been it. There was no other explanation as to why she would be seeing her old friend.

Lavender was sitting beside her, arms around her as she cried. She hadn't meant to wake up the other girl but she couldn't help herself. Turning so that she could bury her face into her shoulder she clung to the only solid thing in her life.

Her whole body shook with her sobs. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She didn't understand it, not at all.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked as she rubbed Hermione's back.

"I saw her," she whispered softly.

"Saw who?"

"Ginny?"

Lavender stopped her movements as she took in what Hermione was saying. "In a dream?"

Hermione could only nod. "I was walking towards a cabin and when I got there, there was nothing inside but a table full of books. So I went to look at them and there she was sitting at the table reading over the books. She looked up at me and I just...just couldn't believe that I was looking at her. It didn't make sense to me. How could she be in my dream?"

"Do you think it's just because we are back at school?" Lavender asked, trying to help her reason through this moment with her.

"Maybe, but Lavender," Hermione looked up at the other girl.

"What?"

"She wasn't eleven."

Hermione woke feeling exhausted. After she had finished talking with Lavender she had attempted to fall back asleep to no avail. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Ginny's face. It made her chest ache painfully and she was afraid to fall back to sleep. Instead she woke early, showered, and got ready for the first day of classes. Today did not look like a promising day at all.

She was already down at breakfast when Padma managed to stumble into the Great Hall. Padma easily spotted her and headed over to say hello. Hermione was currently reading a book her mother had given her and was hardly paying attention to anything around her.

Padma placed her hand on the other girls shoulder, making Hermione jump. Turning she was faced with the Ravenclaw and her heart was racing in her chest. She brushed away the unnerving feeling and figured it was just because Padma had scared her. As she returned the smile she was beginning to think she couldn't continue to push off these sudden feelings.

"You're awake early," Padma said to her as she sat down beside her.

"I couldn't really sleep," Hermione told her with a shrug. She wasn't ready to let everyone know about the dream she had. Who would believe her anyway? Lavender promised not to say anything about it until she was ready to talk about it again.

"Ready for classes?"

Both girls knew the answer to that question. They both loved to study and Hermione was grateful to have someone to talk to about books.

"I am, but it looks like we don't have any classes together this year."

Padma frowned. "Really?" She dug into her pocket to pull out her class schedule. They had gotten the courses the night before because classes would start in the morning. "Oh, we don't."

Hermione saw the disappointment in the other girls eyes and couldn't help thinking it was for her. She quickly shook off that line of thinking. What was she doing?

"Well, there is always studying at night," Padma told her, her smile coming grinned at her.

"That would be nice."

Padma opened her mouth to say something then seemed to change her mind. "I'll catch you later?"

Hermione nodded and Padma rose to her feet to head back to her table.

Once the other girl was gone Hermione let out the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. With a hand that shook, she ran her hand through her hair. What was wrong with her? Was she really attracted to Padma or was it something else? Her mind was in a whirlwind and instead of trying to figure out the question she turned back to her book. She could always figure it out later.

It wasn't long before Parvati and Lavender made their way down to breakfast. They were not morning people so Hermione knew better than to say anything except for a short greeting until they had both eaten.

"So what do we have first?" Lavender asked when she had finished breakfast.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," Hermione told them as she finally closed her book.

"Oh joy," Parvati grumbled.

"Then Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins," she added as she looked over the timetable she had.

"Still not taking Divination?" Lavender questioned.

"Nope, Arithmancy," Hermione replied casually.

The two girls smiled. They knew what she thought of the class itself after she stormed out last year.

"Well, let's get going."

The three headed out of the Great Hall. They were talking about when the first trip to Hogsmeade was when Ron slammed his shoulder into Hermione. Hermione stumbled, caught off guard by his sudden attack. Parvati caught her by the elbow to steady her.

"What do you think you're doing Weasley," Lavender yelled as she rounded on the red haired youth. Ron had certainly gotten taller over the summer but so had Lavender and they both stood on even ground. Hermione always found it odd how tall Lavender was but was grateful during moments like this.

"She was in my way," he said casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She was not and you know it," Parvati snapped her own anger getting to her. "You did that on purpose and you better apologize."

Ron looked at Hermione then snorted. "Like I would apologize to that filthy little Mudblood."

Then suddenly Ron was on the ground. Cedric Diggory, of all people, was towering over Ron pure rage on his face. He was flanked by his Ravenclaw friends all of them looking equally as pissed as Cedric did.

Ron stared up at the older boy stunned. Fred and George appeared next to him, dragging him to his feet.

"What the hell was that for Diggory?" Fred asked stunned. It was obvious that no one knew what was going on.

"He called Hermione a mudblood," Cedric said in such a cold voice that it left the three girls stunned.

"You did what?" Fred and George screamed at their younger brother who had the grace to flinch.

Ron refused to answer leveling a glare at Hermione as if this was all her fault. Hermione just glared right back at him.

"I would expect this kind of talk from Malfoy," Cedric began. "Not from you Weasley. You need to learn some manners or have you forgotten that Hermione is the top of your class? Where do you rank again?"

Ron turned his glare on Cedric who, upon seeing it, took a step forward until he was looking down on Ron. He looked up, never breaking eye contact.

"We don't care what petty little problem you seem to be having but I refuse to allow you to treat other students like that. You will learn your place. As I am a Prefect I am giving you detention for a week with Snape. Now get out of my sight before I do something more permanent to you."

Before Ron could even protest Fred and George were dragging their younger brother away.

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely as she turned to face the smiled at her.

"It's the least I can do after you kept me from failing last year. Tell us if he give you anymore trouble."

Hermione nodded her head and watched the boys head off.

"That was new," Lavender replied with a shake of her head. "I didn't know you helped him."

"It wasn't that hard," Hermione explained. "I mean he was just looking in the wrong section. I've helped out most of them with their homework."

"You would."

The three turned to head to Herbology and Hermione met Draco's eyes from the other side of the courtyard. The blonde youth met her gaze steadily. This wasn't the first time she had seen him watching her. Instead of confronting him she left him to himself. He had left her alone ever since second year and she figured that if he had something to say he would come say it.

As she looked at him he slowly nodded his head. Stunned, the only thing she could do was nod back. Draco gave her a half smile before he turned and walked away.

Today was going to get weirder apparently.

School seemed to fall into a very easy routine. Their first DADA class had been quite memorable. Professor Moody had done something that many people wouldn't have done. He taught them about the Unforgivable curses. The class had been stunned and intrigued by this new approach. That was until Hermione couldn't stand the way Neville had reacted to one of them.

She had approached the youth later, who could only give her a shaky smile in return. Hermione was one of the few people who knew what happened to Neville's parents. So she had snuck him some cookies from the kitchens later that night to make him feel better.

Hermione was making her way back to Gryffindor tower after a brutal day of lessons when she spotted Padma. Padma was leaning against the wall, her eyes focused on something she couldn't see. Hermione approached, wondering when the other girl would hear her.

"Hey," Hermione finally said when she stopped next to the jumped looking startled and flushed when she saw Hermione.

"Hey," she replied with only a slight tremor in her voice.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you actually," Padma told her.

Hermione smiled, she couldn't really help it. They had studied together almost every night since classes started. She definitely was beginning to realize that she was attracted to her close friend. The only problem was that she had no idea what to do about it.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

Padma smiled back as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a box. With a wave of her wand she enlarged it, holding it out to Hermione.

"Happy birthday," Padma was grinning outright her eyes dancing.

"Oh Padma you didn't have to get me anything," Hermione said suddenly feeling shy and pleased.

"I know but still."

She shook the package in front of her and Hermione took it from her.

"Come on, open it."

It was clear that Padma was excited for Hermione to see what she had gotten her. Shaking her head she unwrapped the paper and carefully opened the box. She gasped as she saw what was inside.

"Padma this is...this is beautiful," Hermione gushed as she pulled the jacket from the box. It was a leather jacket she had spotted when they had gone out with Lavender and Parvati for a day of shopping. "I didn't think you were there when I saw it."

"I wasn't," Padma replied. "Parvati told me about it so we snuck out and got it later."

"Thank you," Hermione replied with warmth as she reached to pull her friend into a hug. Padma hugged her back and Hermione felt her whole body tingle, stomach filling with butterflies.

"I'm glad you like it," Padma said when they both pulled away.

"I really do," Hermione looked the jacket over once more. It was dark brown leather that had a well used look to it that Hermione had loved. She turned it over and grinned when she saw her name sewn into the collar. "Thank you so much."

"I wanted to make sure you got your present today."

The two girls gazed at each other, Hermione feeling a little breathless as she continued to look at her. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she really wanted to kiss her. Padma's eyes searched hers and Hermione had no idea what the other girl was looking for. Slowly, they both leaned in towards the other.

"Hey Granger!" A voice called from the end of the hall, making both girls jump.

They both flushed and looked away suddenly embarrassed.

Hermione feeling angry turned to see who had called her name. Her anger fell when she saw that it was Draco calling for her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked as he slowly approached frowned but nodded her head.

"Want me to stay?" Padma asked looking warily at the blonde youth.

"No, I think I've got this. See you tomorrow?"

Padma smiled and nodded before turning to head off towards her common room.

Draco came to stop next to her, watching Padma leave with a frown on her face.

They didn't say anything for a moment before he turned to look at her.

"What's up Malfoy?" Hermione finally asked when she could take the silence no more.

"I've come to talk to you about something," Draco began as he looked up and down the hall to make sure they were clear. "I need your help."

"My help?"

Draco nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black journal.

Hermione stared at it for a moment. It looked so familiar to her somehow.

"That looks like Ginny's old diary," Hermione said softly confusion clear on her face.

"Yes and no," Draco told her. "This...this is the reason that Potter and Weasley are gone."

"What?" Hermione almost yelled.

"Sh, Granger," Draco snapped. "You don't want anyone else finding out about this. I had to steal it from my dad to get this here and I certainly don't want Dumbledore realizing that I have it."

"Why? Malfoy I don't understand."

"Look, before our second year when I got into that fight at the bookstore, you remember that right?"Hermione nodded her head."Well, my father slipped this into Ginny's cauldron. I didn't know what it was or why he had done it only that I did. Inside of this...this journal was a piece of someone's soul. Tom Riddle," he explained as he turned the journal over. In small golden print was the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. "It...he...this thing was controlling Ginny and making her open the Chamber of Secrets. This journal came out the Chamber but they didn't."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was listening to my father talk about it. He thought it would bring back another form of the Dark Lord but it only made Potter and Weasley disappear. I...I think they are in here."

Hermione looked shocked, confused, and unsure of what to say.

"How could they be in there?"

"I don't know that's why I am talking to you."

"Wait, did you say the Dark Lord?"

Draco nodded. "I don't know what this Tom Riddle has to do with the Dark Lord but it seemed very important."

Hermione held out her hand and Draco passed her the journal. She opened it to find all the pages blank.

"How does it work?"

"By writing in it and before you go and write in it, don't," Draco warned.

"Why not?"

"Because that piece of soul is still in there," he explained. "Writing in it could mean what happened to Weasley could happen to you."

Hermione looked at the boy. He was nervous. He wasn't sure what to do about any of this, even more unsure about asking her help with it.

"Alright, what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Draco admitted a bit of tension leaving him as he realized she would help. "I suppose we could start with the guy but other than that I don't know."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Why me? Why? I thought you wanted to be one."

"No, my father wants me to be one. I don't want to live that life."

Hermione studied him for a while, not sure what to make of him. "Alright, I'll help you but I reserve the right to hold my trust from you."

Draco nodded his head. "I can understand that. Contact me if you need any help."

Hermione nodded and began to head towards her common room and stopped turning to look at him.

"Thank you Malfoy, this...this means a lot."

Draco gave her nod. "Don't write in the journal." Then he walked shook her head and couldn't help but smile as she headed down the corridor.

Lavender and Parvati were lounging on one of the couches when she came in. When they spotted her they both jumped up and grabbed one of her arms and took her up the stairs to their dorm.

"What are you..." Hermione trailed off as she saw the set up before her. They had presents strewn across the room with balloons, streamers, and posters of some Muggle movies that Hermione had taken them to see over the last summer. "What's all this for?"

"Your birthday, of course!" Lavender replied with a laugh as she shut the door behind them.

Hermione was grinning, she had amazing friends.

"Hedwig," Hermione said with surprise as she spotted her snowy white owl. Hedwig had come to her the summer after second year and never left. She knew the owl was intelligent and she was appreciative of the company the owl had given her. She reached out to pet the beautiful owl and it still pleased her that Hedwig had chosen her.

The owl hooted softly as she stuck her foot out. Hermione grinned as she took the small parchment from the owl, giving her a treat after.

She placed the parchment on the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Now, what do you have there?" Lavender asked as she pointed to the package sitting on the bed.

"Oh! Padma gave it to me," Hermione said excitedly as she pulled out the leather jacket that was in it.

"That's beautiful. Isn't that the one we saw in Paris?" Lavender took it from her admiring the beauty of the leather.

"Yes, we snuck out to get it," Parvati replied with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me you got all of these presents for me?"

"Not all of them are from us. These three are from your parents," Lavender told her as she handed the presents to her.

Hermione grinned as she reached for the first one. Her parents had sent her a collection of new books, a pair of new boots, and a new dress.

Setting those aside she turned to face her two best friends.

"This one is from Neville," Parvati explained as she handed the present to her.

Hermione ripped it open and was startled to see a Herbology book inside.

_Happy birthday Hermione, _

_Professor Moody gave me a book like this and I thought you would like to learn a bit more._

_ Neville_

She was grinning. "He knows Herbology is my weaker subject," she explained by way of answer.

"You have a bad subject?" Lavender said in shock. "No way!"

Hermione threw her pillow, the three of them busting out laughing.

"Here is another one, it doesn't have a name on it though," Parvati handed over the package.

Confused Hermione opened it up and gasped out loud. Her hands were trembling as she reached into the package to hold the Invisibility cloak that lay inside it.

"What is that?"

"It's...it's Harry's Invisibility cloak, Dumbledore gave it to him during our first year. I thought I would never see this again."

The two other girls gazed at it in amazement. Hermione felt tears burning her eyes. It made her painfully aware that Harry was gone and this was all she had left, that and Hedwig.

"Alright, more presents," Lavender said excitedly as she piled the presents on her bed.

Together the three of them, they tore apart the presents. Hermione had new clothes, books, and a few random gifts. As they settled in for bed for the night, she was grateful for the friends she had.

_She found herself in the field again. Her eyes searching frantically for the cabin she knew was around here. Then she spotted it on the horizon. Fear, dread, and curiosity burned through her stealing her breath from her lips. _

_Slowly, against her better judgement, she began walking towards the cabin. It had been weeks since she'd had this dream. She couldn't deny that she was a bit excited at the thought of seeing Ginny again, even if it was her imagination._

_When she reached the cabin she stood gazing up at the door. Fear coursed through her when faced with the idea of going inside. Her heart was racing in her chest and slowly she pushed the door open._

_The cabin was the same as it had been last time. Books were stacked on the table and there was no other furniture to be seen. Slowly she entered, eyes adjusting to the darkness. _

_"G-Ginny," she called out softly as she approached the table. _

_When she reached the table she was disappointed to see that no one else was there. She felt a little stupid at the thought that she had truly seen Ginny. _

_"You came," the voice made her turn around and there was Ginny. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back."_

_Hermione stared at her, confused and a bit scared._

_"How? How is this possible?"_

_Ginny smiled as she approached the older girl. "Magic," she said with a smirk._

_"Really?"_

_ Ginny's smile faded. "It's been a long time."_

_"You...you're dead," Hermione all but whispered._

_Ginny could only shrug. "I can't explain anything to you, I am just happy you came back. I'm sorry I scared you last time."_

_Hermione just gazed at the young red haired girl, her eyes burning, a lump forming in her throat. _

_Ginny looked upset as she stepped forward to hug the older girl. "Don't cry."_

_Hermione clung to her, a feeling a desperation she had never felt overcoming her._

_"I've missed you so much," Hermione said passed the lump in her throat._

_ Ginny pulled back to smile at her. "I've missed you too. Just look at you. You've really changed."_

_"That's Lavender and Parvati's influence."_

_"Really? I would have expected you would still be friends with Ron," Ginny questioned confused._

_"No...we...we don't talk anymore."_

_Ginny's eyes narrowed realizing that there were things she wasn't saying._

_"What's he done?"_

_"Ron...Ron is Ron."_

_Ginny sighed. "What year is it?"_

_ "Fourth."_

_She nodded her head. _

_"Why are you here?" Hermione finally asked the one question she needed an answer to. _

_Ginny looked away for a moment as if contemplating her response. "I came here to see you."_

_"That's all?"_

_"Hermione, there are some things in this world that we don't understand or could even begin to describe. What happened to me, to Harry, thats one of those things."_

_"Harry? He's alive?"_

_Ginny looked at her a sad smile on her face. "Neither of us is really...alive."_

_Hermione felt that crushing feeling in her chest again._

_"I...I won't be able to come back Hermione."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"To see you. This...this was a favor and I was lucky that you fell asleep again. I needed to come see you, you're the only one who can help us."_

_"Help you? How? How can I help you?" She could hear the desperation in her voice but she didn't care._

_"You'll see. Something, quite a few things are about to change for you. You need to be ready for anything that happens but you also need to be careful. Hermione, you need to trust Malfoy about what he is asking."_

_"Malfoy? Are you serious?"_

_Ginny smiled at her. "I know, it was hard even for me to say but I'm telling you the truth. Trust him about this, other than that I will let you make your own decisions."_

_Hermione sighed heavily as she looked at the red head. "Will I see him? Will I get to see Harry?"_

_Ginny cocked her head to the side as if listening to something that only she could hear. After a moment she smiled._

_"Maybe, we aren't sure if they will allow it or not but Harry will do his best to visit you once. I don't know when or if he will ever be able to but you'll know it when he does. Can you do this for us? Be strong?"_

_"I will, I'll do my best. Am I allowed to tell anyone?"_

_"No, sorry but you can't. No one would really believe it anyway."_

_"That is true. I won't tell anyone."_

_Ginny's smile got bigger. "I don't have much time left but you should know that nothing was your fault. Everything happened for a reason and you, you are so much stronger than you used to be. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Be safe Hermione."_

_"I'll try. I miss you both, so much."_

_"Miss you too but maybe, maybe you'll see us again."_

_Ginny began to head out the door, Hermione watched her go, heart heavy with anxiety and loss. Ginny paused at the door looking over her shoulder at Hermione. She met the younger girls brown eyes dead on._

_"Don't run from her," Ginny said suddenly._

_"Run from who?" Hermione asked confused._

_"The girl with blue eyes."_

_Then Ginny was gone._

Hermione sat up in bed her head spinning madly as she looked around the room. Lavender and Parvati were sleeping soundly in their beds and nothing was out of the ordinary.

With a sigh she flopped back down onto her bed. Ginny, she had spoken to her. Was it possible? Was it possible to bring back her two best friends? She sure hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is almost finished. I have a few chapters to go but my muse is yet to shine on me.**

**If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even been able to write this story, let alone fix it. I miss you. Will you please come home?**

**Schools, Secrets, and Beginnings**

September soon faded into October and class work picked up nicely. Hermione found herself more and more in the library working on homework and the project she had with Draco. She was very disappointed to have come up with little to nothing to show for it.

Padma was sitting across from her. It was the first time in days that they had any time to see each other, even if it was over studying. They had continued on just fine since their almost kiss in the hallway and neither of them saw fit to bring it up.

Hermione had little time to think about her feelings for her friend, her mind was so wrapped in the mystery that Ginny had left at her feet. So engrossed in her studies she didn't hear Lavender and Parvati approach until Lavender placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"All work and no play," Lavender teased as she sat down next to her, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Hey, where have you two been all day?"

"Here and there."

Parvati sat beside her sister, casually closing the book that Padma had been reading. Padma sighed, it was Parvati's way of showing that she wanted her attention.

"Did you read the bulletin about when the schools are coming?" Parvati questioned absently.

"No but I was positive you both would tell me when something happened," Hermione replied casually as she shut her book as well.

"They are arriving on the thirtieth around six."

Hermione nodded her head.

They all began talking about Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arriving, how they would arrive, and where they would stay.

After a while they headed back towards their respective common rooms, they said goodbye to Padma as she went her separate way.

Hermione was standing in the freezing cold and was hating it. The students had been let off early for the day to get ready to greet the new students from the two schools. Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma were all huddle together close to the entrance. Many students milled about, complaining about the cold, and others hoping that they would be arriving soon.

"How long will this take?" Lavender complained. She towered over the other three girls, her eyes searching over the sea of heads to spot something to indicate their arrival.

"We don't even know how they are arriving," Padma pointed out as she looked towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her causing Padma to smile back.

"There on the lake!" Someone yelled and Hermione thought it sounded much like Colin.

Hermione moved to hop on the stone behind Lavender, using the other girl's shoulders to keep her balance. She was just high enough to see down towards the lake. She saw what appeared to be a mast to a ship.

"It's a ship!" Another person yelled as the ship slowly began to rise out of the water. Hermione watched as Dumbledore began waving his wand and a pier began to form on the side of the lake.

They all waited eagerly for the ship to reach the pier and the plank slowly lowered. A group of fur covered students and a few professors began to walk towards the castle.

"Durmstrang," Hermione told her friends as they watched them approach.

Dumbledore greeted Headmaster Karkaroff and the other students. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to what the two Headmasters were saying. The whole of Durmstrang were entirely made up of boys.

"Only boys," Hermione reported to Parvati, who had been curious from the beginning.

"Oh goodie!" Parvati said excitedly as she strained her neck to try and get a better view.

"Any extra room?" Padma asked. Hermione smiled and reached down to help her friend up beside her. There wasn't a lot of room so the two were pressed together to see over the sea of students.

Hermione tried her best not to let the rush of emotions overwhelm her. Her stomach was filled with butterflies once more and her heart raced. Padma's side was pressed against hers, hand resting gently against her upper leg.

They watched as the students of Durmstrang began to head into the castle.

"Look it's Krum," Hermione heard from one of the students nearby. Other students broke out in excited whispers and Hermione looked to Lavender for an answer.

"He's the youngest Quidditch player in history. He plays professionally," Lavender explained.

Hermione nodded her head as she watched the students disappear inside. Now they were waiting again. The wind had picked up making it even colder to stand out in the freezing air.

Padma pressed closer to Hermione to keep warm. Hermione smiled slightly as she moved closer too. At least it was a good excuse to get closer.

After another fifteen minutes someone finally spotted something.

"There, in the sky!"

Everyone's eyes turned skyward to see a dot slowly approaching them. People strained to make out some kind of detail. As it got closer it was plainly clear that it was a carriage. Large, what Hermione thought, horses were pulling the carriage through the air and towards them.

They watched in awe as the carriage came to a stop just below the hill where Professor Dumbledore was standing. The door opened and out stepped the largest woman anyone had ever seen.

Madame Maxime smiled and greeted Professor Dumbledore as her students piled out. The students all huddled together, getting as close as possible to fend off the cold. Hermione noticed how thin the material they were wearing. That would certainly not agree with the winter they had at Hogwarts.

"They look frozen," Padma whispered in Hermione's ear, causing the girl to shiver for a completely different reason.

"They probably weren't prepared for the weather," Hermione replied.

Dumbledore was indicating for the students to begin to head inside to get warm. Hermione searched the sea of faces.

"All girls," Hermione reported to Parvati whose only response was to make a face.

She looked over the group once more as they got closer and suddenly she felt like the wind was knocked out of her chest.

For standing before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The world seemed to fade away as her brain focused solely on the beauty. Blue eyes met her brown eyes and she felt like she was falling.

The woman gazed steadily at her, her eyes a whirlwind of emotions. Hermione was being pulled towards her for reasons she couldn't understand. The only thing she knew was that she needed to get to her. She didn't even realize she had been moving until Padma and Parvati had held her in place.

A look of anger rose in those pair of blue eyes as she surveyed the two girls holding Hermione back. She could see the woman turn to head towards her but was suddenly stopped as her Headmistress gently pushed her towards the inside of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched her go, feeling like a piece of her was suddenly missing. Once she had disappeared she felt the haze slowly diminish as she came to herself.

"Hermione," Padma called loudly in her jumped looking at her friend with wide confused eyes.

"What just happened?" Hermione questioned.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Lavender said gently. "One minute you were fine, then the next thing we know you're walking towards the group of Beauxbatons students."

Hermione stared at them, seeing varying degrees of concern and in Padma's eyes she saw pain.

"I...I don't know what came over me," Hermione replied softly.

"Let's go inside," Parvati suggested.

Hermione nodded and the four of them headed kept her head down as they made their way to their normal seats. She sank gratefully into her seat where she was facing towards the Slytherin table. The students from Durmstrang were seated at their table. Hermione couldn't bare to look to see where the Beauxbatons students were sitting.

"They are sitting with Ravenclaw," Lavender pointed out.

Hermione turned her head, eyes searching for Padma, who was leveling a glare at the students further down her table. Hermione followed her gaze and found herself falling again. Those blue eyes sucked her in and she happily drowned in them.

Her view was cut off by Ron stopping next to her. He glared down at her.

"What Ron?"

"Nothing."

They glared at each other, neither of them willing to break eye contact. Then, without warning or cause he swung back and hit her. Her world went black.

Hermione woke in the hospital wing, her head aching. She groaned loudly as she tried to sit up and the world spun around her.

"Lay down Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey told her as she came into the room. "Take this, it will help with the dizziness."

Slowly, she nodded her head as she drank the nasty potion. She made a face as she handed the vial back.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasley took it upon himself to hit you in the face. You hit your head on the table when you fell back."

Hermione looked at her surprised.

"I healed what I could but the bruise on your face is still there. If you feel any pain at all come back to me but you should be fine otherwise."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Then you should go ahead and head up to your common room. I believe Miss Patil and Miss Brown have dinner waiting for you."

Hermione nodded her head as she got up from the bed. Her head still had a dull throbbing sensation but soon it faded as she made her way from the hospital wing. The halls were mostly empty as she headed down them.

"You look like shit," Draco said from the shadows.

She only looked at him, raising her eyebrow at him. "That's so thoughtful of you."

Draco just looked at her. "I haven't found anything on him."

Hermione nodded her head. "Neither have I but I asked my parents to see what they could come across. Maybe the Muggle world will bring something we don't know about."

Draco had tensed at the word Muggle but thankfully held his tongue. With one final nod of his head he headed off.

As she entered the common room she barely had time to blink before Lavender and Parvati were hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"You look awful!"

"Does it hurt?"

"That is quite a bruise."

"Do you need anything?"

"Did she stop the pain?"

"Calm down," Hermione said with a laugh as she tried to get away from them. "I just got out of the hospital wing."

"Which reminds me we have food," Lavender exclaimed as she held out the food they had brought from the kitchens.

Hermione took a seat on the couch, the two girls sitting on either side of her as she ate her dinner.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing too exciting. The Goblet of Fire will be in the Great Hall in the morning and tomorrow night they will announce the contestants."

"What happened to Ron," she clarified.

The two girls looked at each other making Hermione suddenly feel nervous.

"What?"

"He is in the Hospital Wing but I'm sure you didn't notice him."

"What happened?"

The two girls smirked, obviously pleased with themselves.

"Let's just say that we took care of it," Lavender replied with a smirk.

Hermione only raised her eyebrow at her two best friends. "How did you put him in the Hospital Wing with all the Professors in the Great Hall?"

"Well once we realized what happened we both were across the table hitting him pretty hard," Lavender explained. "I don't think he was expecting us to jump him but what's a girl to do."

"He hit you and deserved to have his ass handed to him," Parvati replied. "We got him really good because when the fight broke out everyone was on their feet trying to get a better look. So that kept the Professors from reaching us quick enough."

"Instead it was the Weasley twins that finally pulled us off their prat of a brother."

"Why did he even do it," Hermione mused a loud.

"Whatever his reason is, I don't care. He shouldn't have touched you."

Hermione smiled at her two friends. It was another moment that made her happy to have her two best friends, they always looked out for each other.

"How much trouble are you two in?"

Lavender chuckled. "We didn't get in trouble. Since the students converged so quickly to see the fight and the twins pulled us off before the Professors got there no one was willing to tell them who beat Ron."

"Now, Ron is spending the next two months in detention with Snape and Filtch," Parvati said proudly. "He deserves worse but that was all the Headmaster gave him."

"At least they did something. They didn't take house points did they?"

"No because it was a Gryffindor hitting another Gryffindor. McGonagall would not hear of it because it wasn't your fault you were hit he just hit you."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

Hermione woke late the next morning, clearly frustrated with herself for not being able to make it to breakfast. She was practically sprinting down the halls to reach her History of Magic class. Hermione got to her seat just moments before the class was set to begin.

"You slept in didn't you?" Lavender teased.

"Well thank you both so much for making sure I was awake," Hermione grumbled at them as she reached for a roll of parchment.

"We tried, you just didn't want to wake up," Parvati cut in.

Shaking her head she focused on the work set before her.

As class ended Hermione was following the girls towards the common room for their morning break. They had Charms next, then after lunch a bout of double potions. Hermione was well ahead of her homework that had been assigned and instead was focused on the task of discovering who Tom Riddle was.

She knew that he had done a great deed for the school but little else was known about him. Hermione had begun to dig through several books trying to locate some sort of ancestry connected with him. In her desperation she sent the name to her parents to see what they could pull up in the Muggle society.

Her feet took her towards their Charms class and she felt even more frustrated then before.

Hermione was practically being dragged towards the Great Hall. Lavender held her by one arm, Parvati by the other. She hadn't eaten anything that day and she was absolutely famished. It didn't bother her at all that her friends were pulling her along. She was grateful that they cared that much about her.

She sank gratefully into her seat, digging into her food without a second thought.

"Bagman and Crouch are here," Lavender observed as her eyes swept the Professor's table.

"That's not really surprising they are running it," Parvati pointed out.

Hermione shook her head as she took a sip of her juice. Just as she set her cup down her body she turned her head to catch a glimpse of Fleur, the half-Veela that Lavender and Parvati were complaining about.

"Hermione," Padma said suddenly as she appeared in front of Hermione, blocking her view of Fleur.

"Hey."

"Are you going to be in the library tonight?" Padma seemed tense, nervous almost.

"Yes, I've got to get a head start on my potions essay."

"Well, I'll see you there then."

Padma made a quick greeting to her sister and Lavender before she headed to her own table. Hermione turned back to her friends.

Dinner was beginning to wind down and the tension in the Great Hall was suddenly growing, even Hermione felt a bit excited about whose name would be coming out of the Goblet.

Dumbledore rose to his feet gaining everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight we are here to find out who the three champions that will have the honor of participating in the Tri-Wizard tournament. We have Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman here tonight to go over the rules so that everyone is clear again what will be happening."

The two men got to their feet and approached the podium, facing the students.

"Thank you Headmaster," Mr. Bagman said. "The tournament will be made up of three tasks that each of the champions must partake in. The first task will held on November 22nd."

"Now, each student must remember that this competition is dangerous and all Professors, Headmasters, and parents are not allowed to help the students in anyway," Mr. Crouch added.

Dumbledore came to take his place beside the Goblet of Fire once more. Everyone watched with baited breath as the flames began to turn green. It only took a moment before a piece of paper shot out of the Goblet and began to float down towards Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

The Great Hall all held their breath as they waited to see whose name he would call.

"The Durmstrang Champion is, Viktor Krum," Dumbledore announced his voice echoing through the Hall.

The Durmstrang students began cheering loudly as they clapped the star Quidditch player on the back. Karkaroff patted his star pupil on the shoulder as he was told to go through the door behind the Professor's table.

The hall soon fell silent as the door shut behind him. All eyes turned towards the Goblet as it began to flame green. Another paper shot into the as they waited. Dumbledore caught this paper again.

"The Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory."

The hall broke out into loud shouting. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor hooted and cheered. Hufflepuff cheered the loudest of all the houses.

Cedric was roughly pulled up by his friends, his face red with embarrassment. The applause were deafening, Hermione was on her feet like the other students. She knew that Cedric deserved to have a chance to represent Hogwarts.

Dumbledore clapped Cedric on the shoulder as the young man passed him. The cheering died as he too disappeared through the door. Suddenly the Goblet was green again as the students waited to see who the Beauxbatons Champion would be.

The paper shot from his hands as everyone watched it fall into the Headmaster's hands.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is, Fleur Delacour."

Hermione felt her heart stop and the air rushed from her lungs. Her eyes desperately sought the blonde's captivating blue eyes. Fleur was already gazing at her as she was rising to her feet.

Fear swept through Hermione and a sense of protectiveness overtook her like she'd never felt before. Fleur only smiled as she straightened her shoulder and made her way towards the Professor's table. Madame Maxime was waiting for Fleur with a smile on her face as she too clapped her champion on the shoulder.

Hermione watched in desperation as Fleur disappeared from her view. She had no idea what was going on with her. Something must be wrong for her to worry so much about a complete stranger but care she did and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her breathing was ragged and uneven. She hated herself for such weakness.

Everyone's attention turned back to Dumbledore who was staring mystified at the Goblet, whose flames were green. When Hermione saw that her stomach sank and fear burned through her body like never before. Harry wasn't here! Nothing should go wrong for once in her life! Something in her was telling her that her world was about to get more complicated.

"Please no," Hermione groaned as she watched the piece of paper fall into Dumbledore's 's eyes were shocked as he looked up from the paper and Hermione's heart plummeted when his gaze was riveted on her.

"Miss Granger!" His voice filled her head and seemed to echo in her very soul.

Hermione stumbled to her feet, her face red, her heart thudding so hard she felt it would burst from her chest. She held her head high as she kept her eyes locked on the Headmaster's.

As she approached she was vaguely aware of Professor McGonagall rising her feet to greet her. Dumbledore said nothing as Hermione reached him. He only indicated through the door.

Hermione turned to face the door and slowly made her way over. Her eyes met those of her Head of House. McGonagall looked absolutely enraged but Hermione realized it wasn't at her. McGonagall knew Hermione, of all people, would never do something this reckless and against school rules nonetheless. She squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she passed.

Hermione pushed open the door and entered the hallway beyond. She followed it towards the room at the end. The closer she got the more she felt like she would faint.

She hesitated as she rested her hand on the doorknob, then with a heavy heart she pushed the door open.

It was Cedric who said something when she entered.

"Hermione?" He was on his feet, gaining the attention of Viktor as well. "Do we need to go back to the Great Hall?"

"No," Hermione cringed internally as she heard how shaky her voice was. "I was told to come back here."

Cedric gazed at her as if working out a puzzle.

"Why?" Viktor questioned as he got to his feet.

Realization dawned on Cedric's face.

"You didn't?" Cedric's voice was absolutely incredulous.

"No! Even I can't get past an age line that Dumbledore created," Hermione told him, her words weak to her ears but it was the truth nonetheless. "After losing Harry and Ginny, do you really think I would do this?"

Cedric's eyes softened as they gazed at her. "Well, I guess that's that then."

"What's going on?" Viktor asked, confusion clear.

"I'm the fourth Champion," Hermione told him, her voice broken. She didn't want this and she wasn't accepting that it was really happening to her. A low growl met her ears as they instantly shot up to Fleur's.

Fire burned in those depths and they held Hermione captive. Fleur was upset no doubt but why, she couldn't understand.

"Why do you have two champions?" Viktor asked.

"We shouldn't," Cedric explained when he realized Hermione was occupied. "Something is very, very wrong if Hermione was entered into the Goblet under another schools name. Hermione isn't one for breaking rules and this is a big one."

The door was thrown up, startling everyone. Hermione whirled around eyes wide as Dumbledore all but ran to her. She took an involuntary step back away from the Headmaster, confused by his sudden advancement. Before he fully reached her, he stopped his eyes dancing madly as they looked at her.

"Miss Granger?" He asked, his voice thick with curiosity.

"No Headmaster, I didn't."

"Very well."

Hermione's head was spinning by the time she walked out of the room. Cedric walked beside her, the two of them silent as they made their way through the halls.

"You...you're going to do fine," Cedric finally told her. "I know we aren't supposed to help each other but I know there are a few in my house that would be willing to point you in the right direction for spells."

Hermione smile shyly up at him. He really was very sweet.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I just hope that I don't make too many enemies in this. I didn't want this to happen."

"I know," Cedric told her as he squeezed her shoulder. "I'll make sure everyone knows that besides now we have even more of a chance to win this competition."

Hermione grinned outright now she couldn't help it, sometimes it was good to be competitive.

"Better get back, Gryffindor will want to celebrate."

Hermione nodded as she bid him farewell and began to make her way to her common room.

As she made her way down the halls, she spotted Hedwig perched on one of the many statues that were in the hall.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she held out her arm for the owl to land. Hedwig took flight and neatly dropped onto Hermione's arm, nipping playfully at her.

That was when Hermione noticed the package attached to her leg. She quickly took the small package and rubbed Hedwig's head.

"At least I know I've always got you to rely on," she told the owl.

Hedwig hooted softly and took flight. Hermione watched the snowy owl swoop down the hall and disappear from sight.

Hermione turned her attention to the package in her hands. Slowly she opened it and withdrew a feather. It wasn't just any feather. It was the softest thing she had ever felt. The feather was a mixture of silver, grays, and gray blues. She was absolutely mesmerized by the colors. After a few minutes of admiring the feather she took the letter out

_These gifts I send to you in hope that one day you will accept all that I have to offer._

The writing was the most elegant hand she had yet to come across. The letters were flawless and she felt it almost a shame to even touch it. But whoever this was, was certainly taken with her. She had never had a secret admirer before. Even if she was only fifteen, she hadn't even had a crush that would even stand a chance of becoming something more.

As she went to put the card into her pocket she saw that there was more writing on the back.

_A gift given is a gift received, so I give the gift of my body._

Hermione looked at the letter then at the feather she held. Something was very confusing about this situation. Maybe the feather was a representation of a body. She was certain that there was no one she had seen covered in feathers.

She felt the all too familiar desire to find the answers she was looking for, after all research was her best subject. Smiling to herself she put the letter and feather into her pocket to head towards her common room.

The Fat Lady congratulated her as she opened the portrait to let Hermione inside. The cheers that greeted her were deafening in their intensity. Hermione covered her ears, laughing as Parvati and Lavender rushed over to hug her tightly. Hugging both girls back she was hit with confetti from all over.

The Weasley twins picked her up in a huge hug before putting her down. Congratulations were flowing from her fellow classmates as the pushed her towards the center of the room. Hermione was helped onto the table as Lavender and Parvati hopped up beside her.

"Quiet, quiet!" Lavender yelled to get everyone's attention.

Everyone soon fell silent to listen to the girl.

"Alright, now we all know that despite Hermione's amazing talent for magic that there is no way that Hermione could have gotten past the greatest wizard of our time and put her name into that goblet."

There was a chorus of agreement from her fellow Gryffindors which surprised Hermione.

"So, as a house. We would like you to know, Hermione, that we all completely support you and will do whatever we can to help. That being said, we know that Gryffindor will take that trophy from the Tri-Wizard tournament for Hogwarts. No one can beat the smartest witch of our age!"

The cheers were loud and filled the entire space. Hermione laughed as she realized that her fellow students really did care about her safety."

Heres to a new adventure!" Hermione called as she raised the glass of punch that had been thrust into her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I suck at this whole accent thing so please dont bother commenting, I already know trust me. **

**I still wish we could go home. This story is all because of you.**

**Of Words, Wands, and Veela**

She was exhausted.

For the last two weeks her friends had been going over all their homework and brushing up on some of the spells she had previously learned. Lavender figured it couldn't hurt for them to review some of these spells with the tournament going on. Parvati had even gone so far as to suggest she start running every morning. Something all three girls decided wouldn't hurt to do together.

Her school work wasn't suffering either to her immense pleasure. She was, at first, worried about how the school would react to their being two Hogwarts champions. But she had little to worry about. It seemed that most of the Gryffindors had squashed any kind of rumors and it seemed, to her great pleasure, that they were starting to like the idea that they stood a greater chance with two champions.

Today was one of the rare days that she was up early for breakfast. A book was open before her, one hand was holding her chin while the other toyed with the feather that was constantly in her pocket. She could hear the cheers as the owls arrived with the morning post. Hermione looked up for a brief moment to see if Hedwig was a part of the mass of wings. She grinned as she spotted the snowy white owl swoop down towards her.

Hedwig landed next to her, hooting and nipping her fingers affectionately.

"Hey girl," she whispered softly as she reached out to stroke the owl. Hedwig hooted again sticking her leg out to indicate she had a letter.

Hermione quickly removed it and fed some food to Hedwig. After she ate it she nipped Hermione's fingers affectionately again before taking wing.

Smiling she realized it was a letter from her parents. Excitedly she tore open the letter but just as she was about to read it a brown owl landed before her. Confused she took the letter from the owl who took to the air before Hermione could even offer it a treat. Her name was scrawled in elegant handwriting that she had seen once before. Her nerves were all over the place as she realized what it must mean but she pushed the feelings aside and focused on the letter she received from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_After a few inquires and a lot of leg work we got some more information on that name you gave us. It seems that this Tom Riddle was left to be raised in an orphanage until he was eleven where he was taken by an elderly man to go to a boarding school. He would only return for the summer. Most of the records they had on him were burned in a terrible fire that destroyed the orphanage. We were lucky to come across anyone who even knew the name. It seemed he was a very bad sort of child, always getting into trouble. The woman told us that he was an odd child, that strange things happened whenever he was around. Since I knew that he was a wizard most of the things she said made sense to me. She said it seemed to get worse once he would come back for the summer from school. _

_That was all the information I was able to gather except for his parents names. He was named after his father a Tom Riddle and his mother was named Merope Gaunt. We hope this helps. Be safe Hermione, we love you very much._

_Love Mum_

Hermione smiled, her parents were truly amazing. She had thought they would never want to help her, especially realizing how dangerous her life had become. Instead they had supported her but only if she promised to go to extra measures to keep herself safe at all times.

She had taken a few extra precautions that would enable her to feel a bit safer, not that she had ever told anyone about that. No, it was safer for her to keep a few secrets now and then. Like her budding fascination with the Beauxbaton's Champion.

Her attention was soon diverted to the next letter in her hands. The elegant handwriting called to her as her fingers trembled to open the letter.

Reaching inside she removed a silver locket. The design that was etched into it was like nothing she had ever seen before. The detail was exquisite and her fingers traced the locket with reverence. Her fingers fumbled slightly with the catch and out dropped another letter, a very small letter. The locket it was barely an inch big. She took out her wand casting a spell to make it larger.

Opening the note she realized it was instructions.

_The locket is used to hold things that you don't want lost. Touch the locket to an object you want to keep inside and count to three. It will be safe within the locket. To remove the object hold the tip of your want to the object inside the locket for three seconds and you shall have it again._

Hermione looked at the locket in awe. There were still sometimes when the magical world took her by surprise. Reaching into her pocket she removed the feather. Setting both objects onto the table she waited with bated breath for three seconds.

She blinked and as her eyes focused again the feather was now insides the locket, holding all its gleaming qualities it had when it was full size.

Then she removed the letter that came with the locket.

_Always keep close to your heart so as not to forget._

Hermione saw the pattern now between the two letters. The feather was a representation of the body. Now, the locket was a representation of the heart. She would bet that the next gift would have something to do with the soul.

Whoever this person was had something to show Hermione and the gifts took on a whole new meaning. Someone wanted her to know that they loved her and that if she accepted these gifts she was accepting the person who sent them. That they would get a chance when they finally stepped forth.

Her brown eyes gazed at the beautiful locket's intricate design. Could she do this? Would she do this? The answer was plain and clear to her. She had nothing to lose by accepting these gifts. With that thought planted firmly in her head she put the necklace around her neck.

She placed the letters into her pocket and refocused on the book before her. Lavender and Parvati finally managed to come stumbling down into the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said gaining the young witches attention. "Today you are to attend the weighing of the wands today. It will be held in my classroom at noon, so remember to be on time."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said gratefully before she returned to her book.

Hermione finally made it up to the owlery just before eleven. She had finally managed to write a response to her parents and was sending her first letter back to Malfoy to explain what her parents had come across. Hedwig greeted her when she came in, hooting softly as she landed on Hermione's outstretched arm. She stroked the owls feathers, content to take a moment to relax.

After a moment she instructed her owl to take her two letters, smiling as she watched Hedwig fly from the owlery.

Hermione was so distracted that she jumped when the door swung shut behind her. Her blood ran cold when she realized it was Ron of all people. The red haired youth leveled his customary glare at her.

"Look who it is," he sneered.

Hermione was tensed, almost ready to pull her wand from her pocket on the principal of hexing him alone. He was always in her way and was so tired of dealing with him.

"It wasn't my fault," Hermione told him, her voice quiet.

"If you'd been there-"

"If I'd been there then maybe you wouldn't have lost your memory!" Hermione yelled. "I was on my way back to find you two when I was petrified! I was stuck, frozen and there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe you don't understand what it felt like to walk into that Great Hall and know that there was nothing I could have done to stop that. You should-"

Ron was already throwing a punch at her. Hermione barely had time to duck and watch as his fist slammed into the stone around them. She scrambled away, intent on getting to the door before he recovered but he grabbed her arm, throwing her to the ground.

"You filthy mudblood! We never should have been friends with you! And you have no idea what its like to go home and see the accusation on your parents face for not protecting my sister!" Ron aimed to kick her but Hermione was already moving, doing her best to get out of his reach.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, fear stealing her breath, and she knew she didn't stand a chance against the older boy. A loud screech brought their attention to the window as Hedwig came barreling in. Her talons sunk into Ron's shoulder making the other boy scream in pain and anger as he tried to get a hold on the snowy white owl. She let out another screech as she relentlessly flew in pecking and biting Ron.

He was yelling trying to fight off her owl. Hermione got to her feet, hands shaking as she withdrew her wand. The door opened again as the two Weasley twins came barreling in. They looked on in obvious horror as Hedwig took some of Ron's hair from his head.

"Hermione, make her stop," Fred pleaded.

Hermione looked at him a bit stunned. "Hedwig, it's alright," she called to her owl, her voice rough.

Hedwig flew out of Ron's reach as Ron attempted to catch her. All four teens froze when they saw every owl poised to attack Ron at a moments notice.

"You idiot," George hissed as he grabbed his brother by his injured shoulder. Ron let out a yelp as his brother forcibly dragged him from the owlery. As soon as the door swung shut she slumped against the wall, her world spinning.

"You alright?" Fred asked as he approached her.

Hermione could only nod, still too upset by what has just happened.

"We came as soon as we realized you were up here. Sorry we didn't get here sooner."

Hermione waved him off, not really taking in what he was saying to her.

"Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing," Fred said gently as he offered his hand.

Hermione looked at him. "Do your parents blame him?"

Fred looked genuinely surprised by her question, then a sad smile came on his face. "No, my parents have been devastated to lose their daughter but no, that's not how they feel about him. We all should have paid better attention to our sister, we all failed her and none of us are likely to forget that. I think Bill and Charlie made it worse on Ron. Ron and Ginny were always very close until he met you and Harry that is. So if anyone should have seen the signs it was him. Bill and Charlie, they loved Ginny more than anyone else in our family. That was their baby sister, their firecracker, so yes, I think they still blame Ron but no one else does. Fred, Percy, and I, we all try to deal with the guilt in our own way. She had four brothers here and it fell to Harry to find her."

She could see a deep sadness in the older boy that she had never seen before. There was so much that had been left unsaid. No one questioned the Weasley brothers but it really sunk in how much they all blamed themselves.

"We think Ron is lashing out at you because he can't handle his own guilt. We've been trying with him but we aren't getting anywhere. We are all so very sorry for his treatment of you."

Hermione could only nod her head.

"Need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, I have somewhere to be," she said softly as she turned to leave. She gave a affectionate smile to Hedwig who hooted in response before taking to the air again.

With a wave she took off down the halls until she reached Professor McGonagall's office. Her head of house was standing outside the door, lips pursed as Hermione approached.

"You almost didn't make it," McGonagall scolded but Hermione could see a slight twitch in her lips.

"Sorry Professor."

McGonagall nodded her head, indicating for Hermione to go inside. Hermione took a step inside the room, her eyes sweeping it from corner to corner. She spotted Cedric sitting on the couch a charms book opened on his lap. Fleur was seated by the fire, her eyes dancing as they echoed in the flames and Viktor had not yet arrived.

Hermione could see Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxime were standing around Ollivander, talking animately with the old wand maker. It was the blonde woman thought caught Hermione's attention. She was annoyed to realize that this woman was Rita Skeeter herself. Her outfit was magenta robes and the sight made Hermione's stomach swirl. She was sitting in front of a rather awkward display. Five chairs were set up behind three desks that had been pushed together and covered with a velvet cloth. Ludo Bagman was sitting beside Rita Skeeter talking with her.

Hermione looked at the two fellow champions and decided to approach them. As she came towards the chairs Fleur turned her head, silvery blonde hair twirling about her catching the light of the fire and making Hermione freeze on the spot. She hadn't forgotten her surprising reaction to the beautiful half Veela but she had hoped it would only be a one time occurrence. She was a bit disappointed that it wasn't.

Fleur broke out into a wide smile as she sat up straighter and Hermione shook her head to clear the rampant thoughts from her head. With a wave of her hand she indicated for Hermione to come sit beside her. Hermione looked at Cedric, who was still engrossed in his book, and turned to go sit beside the Beauxbatons' Champion.

"Hello," Hermione said with a half smile as she felt her stomach knot.

"Bonjour," Fleur replied in a voice that made Hermione's head spin.

Annoyed at herself she did her best to push aside the emotions she didn't understand.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Hermione questioned.

"Ez very pretty," Fleur responded doing her best to not let her thick accent show. "I was hoping 'o ge' a chance to speak with you."

Hermione was a little startled by this admission but smiled nonetheless. "I have been pretty busy since they announced the champions."

Fleur nodded her head in understanding. "Eet has been such a whirlwind of zings happening to us. Maxime keeps me s'udying."

"That seems like a lot of work to me."

Fleur could only give a shrug in response. "I was hoping 'o ge' 'our help wiz somezing."

Hermione titled her head in surprise a question in her eyes as she gazed at the older girl.

"Zey 'ell me you are zee brigh' es' wi'ch of 'our age, non?"

She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. It wasn't the first time that she had heard it but she had never expected people to mention it.

"I wouldn't say of my age. I just like to solve problems."

Fleur looked at Hermione and she couldn't help getting the feeling that she was being sized up. She watched as Fleur's eyes seemed to halt at her neck and Hermione reached up. Her hand clasped around the locket she had on. It must have fallen out of her shirt when she had rushed over here. Just as she was about to reply to Fleur's startled eyes the door opened.

Viktor came in followed by a man carrying a large camera. As soon as he entered Ludo Bagman was on his feet, enthusiastically greeting the Quidditch player.

"Good to have all of you here," Bagman said so that everyone could hear him. Fleur, Cedric, and Hermione turned to look at him but didn't make a move to get up. "We are first going to weight each of your wands to make sure that they are ready for the tasks ahead. As you can see we have an expert here today. Mr. Diggory, Miss Granger, I am sure you two are familiar with Mr. Ollivander. He will be checking each of your wands. Also we have Miss Rita Skeeter here to write an article for the Daily Prophet and we will also be conducting a photo shoot."

Rita Skeeter got up, smiling at the Champions, and slid her jeweled spectacles up further on the bridge of her nose.

"Before we begin I would like to have a word with Miss Granger," she told them softly. "She is, after all, the youngest Champion and it would help keep the attention of our readers."

"Certainly, Miss Granger?" Bagman replied with a large smile as he turned to face the young Gryffindor.

Hermione tried her best not to grimace but she saw out of the corner of her eye, Fleur's face scrunch up with displeasure. She half turned to get the Veela into better view. Fleur's blue eyes were narrowed with annoyance and Hermione found that even when she was annoyed she still looked beautiful. It was hard for her not to compare herself with the beauty that she competed against. All of the Beauxbatons girls were absolutely flawless but none of them held a candle to Fleur.

Rising to her feet, Hermione followed Rita into the next room.

"This way there is not all of the noise to bother us," Rita explained as she perched on the table next to Hermione. "Now I just have a few questions to ask you. You don't mind if I use a quick quotes quill to take notes?"

Hermione could only nod her head. The woman gave off an aura of power, she got what she wanted.

"Now, how does it feel to be the youngest champion? Do you usually have trouble with everyone thinking that you purposefully put your name into the Goblet?"

Hermione watched as the quill began to write as the woman spoke.

"Did you want to enter for fame or for money?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but the writing on the parchment was getting her attention.

_The young, slightly unattractive, witch with her bushy brown hair and large teeth is a sight to stand out amongst her fellow champions. _

"Hey," Hermione said offended by what the quill wrote.

"Ignore the quill," Skeeter said calmly. "Is entering in the tournament your way of getting attention? After all you were best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione felt her stomach drop and anger suddenly fill her. "I didn't enter into the tournament," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "I am certainly not doing this for attention. I lost a very good friend of mine that day and I would appreciate if you left him from this conversation."

Rita didn't even look shaken. "They say you are the brightest witch of your age, was it difficult to get past Dumbledore's Age Line?"

"I didn't enter my name."

"Are you worried about competing against other, more talent wizards then yourself?"

"I am much further behind them, yes," Hermione admitted not feeling the least bit ashamed about it.

"Do you really think you are as smart as everyone says you are? I mean, no one could possibly know everything like you seem to think you do or is this a way to show up your classmates?"

"No! I never said that I know everything."

Rita opened her mouth to ask another question when Fleur opened the door. Hermione looked up startled by the blonde witches sudden appearance. She was already on her feet before Fleur had spoken.

"Dumbledore reques' 'er presence."

Rita was about to say something when Hermione walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she did.

Ludo Bagman, Mr. Crouch, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, and Dumbledore were sitting in the five chairs that were set up. Cedric and Viktor were already seated in chairs in the middle of the room. Fleur and Hermione took the other two available chairs sitting side-by-side as they waited.

Rita Skeeter came out of the side room, casting a look at Hermione before she took her seat. Hermione watched as she removed her parchment once more setting her quill against is as she turned to see what would happen next.

"Mr. Ollivander, if you'd please," Dumbledore indicated for him to step forward.

Ollivander stepped forward his eyes sweeping the room.

"Miss Delacour would you please step forward first?" His voice was rough and a bit scratchy as he came to stand in the middle of the room.

Fleur rose to her feet with all the grace Hermione had ever seen her have and swept towards Mr. Ollivander, her head held high as she handed over her wand.

"Hmm," he said as he began to spin the wand in his hands, emitting sparks. "Yes," he began to say. "Nine and a half inches...inflexible...rosewood and containing," he paused for a moment as he met the young woman's eyes. "Dear me."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur told him proudly. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Hermione grinned as she realized her friends had been right in assessing Fleur as a part Veela. She shook her head at her own foolishness.

"Well, I've never used Veela hair in one of my own wands," Ollivander began to say his eyes dancing as he looked at the young girl. "I find it makes for very temperamental wands but it seems to suit you very well."

He continued to look it over before with a flourish of sparks he handed the Fleur to wand.

"It works very well," Ollivander told the judges. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur shook her head and turned to head back to her chair, smiling at Hermione as she sat next to the other girl. Cedric approached Ollivander, handing the man his wand.

"Ahh, this is one of mine," Ollivander smiled proudly. "Single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn. He tried to gore me after I had managed to get it from him. Twelve and a quarter inches, ash, springy, and it is very well kept."

"Just polished it last night," Cedric said as he puffed out his chest. Fleur and Hermione both tried their hardest not to laugh at him.

Ollivander set some smoke to circle the room before claiming the wand was in working order and handing it over to Cedric.

"Mr. Krum," Ollivander turned his gaze on the stocky young man.

Viktor got up, slowly ambling his way towards him, looking as if for all the world he didn't want to be there at all. He casually thrust the wand into Ollivander's waiting hands and stuffed his hands into his pockets, glaring at the ceiling above him. Fleur nudged Hermione slightly as she shifted to fix her blue robe around her ankle. Hermione saw a flash of pale smooth skin and quickly looked away before Fleur realized she had noticed.

"Hmm," Ollivander. "This is Gregorovich's wand..." Ollivander's voice trailed off. "This is hornbeam and dragon heartstring, a bit thicker than most wands, rigid, ten and quarter inches." Ollivander shot a stream of water into the air, creating bubbles as they began to fall back to the ground. "Very nice."

Ollivander handed over his wand and Viktor took the wand without a word. Turning he slunk away from the man and tromped backed to his seat.

"Miss Granger," he said catching Hermione's attention.

Hermione rose to her feet, making her way to the older man. She took her wand from her pocket and handed it over to her.

"Ah, yet another one of my wands," Ollivander said quite happily looking even more pleased then before. "This is Vinewood...dragon heartstring, unyielding, and ten inches."

Hermione smiled at the wizard as he produced an assortment of flowers from her wand.

"Very well," he commented as he handed the flowers and wand to Hermione. She took them both gratefully and turned to make her way back to her seat. Fleur looked over the flowers to see if there was anything she liked.

Fleur shook her head slightly as she turned her attention back to the judges.

"That's very well," Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet. "A quick photo or two then you are free to enjoy the rest of your day. Dinner should be served in another hour."

The four Champions lined up along the side of the wall. Viktor and Cedric stood on the outside when Hermione and Fleur stood in the middle. Hermione was a little displeased to find she was the shortest among the Champions, Fleur towered over her by just a few inches.

Once the photos were snapped Hermione went to grab her bag. She now had extra time in her day to get ahead on the work she needed to get done but her potions would have to wait until she could get the assignment from Lavender and Parvati.

Turning she was a bit surprised to see Fleur waiting for her.

"Would you mind showing me around ze grounds?" Fleur questioned softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded at the girl. Homework could wait. She hadn't spoken much to Fleur or Viktor since that day. Besides it was a nice day outside, even if it was a bit cold.

The two girls headed down the halls, Hermione listening to the sound of Fleur's heels clicking against the stone. Neither of them spoke as Hermione lead Fleur through the maze of halls and stairs until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

Stepping outside they were greeted by a buffet of wind and a bright clear sky. Hermione stumbled as the wind knocked her sideways. Fleur caught Hermione's elbow trying to help steady the girl as well as to keep herself upright.

They huddle close together as they made their way down the path from the castle. The Durmstrang ship sat near the edge of the lake and the Beauxbatons' carriage was on the other side of the path leading towards Hogsmeade.

"Sorry it's so windy," Hermione called over the sound of the howling wind.

Fleur's response was caught in the wind and whipped away before Hermione could even understand her.

"What?" Hermione found herself yelling as she stopped to face the Veela.

"Iz no' your fault," Fleur yelled back, her blue eyes bright from the sting of the wind.

Hermione could see Hagrid outside of his hut, waving to her to come inside.

"Come on!" Hermione hollered as she turned towards Hagrid's hut. She had only gotten a few steps before she realized Fleur was not following her. Fleur was looking at Hagrid's hut with utter distaste. Her eyes were narrowed as she surveyed the prospect of entering such a filthy place. The look on her face made Hermione laugh.

She walked back, grabbing Fleur's hand and dragging the older girl towards Hagrid's house. Fleur stumbled along behind Hermione and looked even more incensed at the fact that she was being dragged towards the disgusting looking hut. The wind whipped ferociously at them and Fleur moved closer to Hermione trying to reduce how much the wind buffeted them.

Fleur linked her fingers with Hermione as she moved still closer almost causing Hermione to trip.

Hagrid greeted them as they made it to his door, ushering them inside and out of the chilly air.

Hermione shook her head, trying to get her hair into some semblance of tame. Letting go of Fleur's hand she moved to the only mirror in Hagrid's hut and couldn't help but laugh. Hagrid and Fleur turned to see what was so funny and Hagrid smiled when he saw what she was looking at.

"I haven't seen my hair this bushy since I was in second year," Hermione looked thoughtful and Fleur watched the younger girl with a slight smile on her face.

Hermione turned to face her, smile still on her lips, as Fleur casually assessed the small hut. Her displeasure was clear but she seemed to accept the fact that she was inside it and out of the chilled wind.

"Who do yer have here?" Hagrid asked as he set about getting some tea made.

"Hagrid this is Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons' Champion. Fleur, this is our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid."

"Bonjour," Fleur said as she gave a short curtsey.

Hagrid blushed a bit as he did his best to do a clumsy bow, making Hermione have to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"Pleasure ter meet ya," Hagrid replied in a hasty voice.

Fleur grinned outright, making Hagrid blush all the more. Hermione was watching the exchange and found herself captivated by the French girl's beauty.

Hagrid set about getting their tea ready for them and the two girls took seats at the table. Hermione hadn't yet come down to the hut since their fourth year had started.

"How is life now that yer Champion?" Hagrid asked Hermione as she casually sipped from her tea.

"It's better than I expected," Hermione admitted. "I thought for sure everyone would have hated me for trying to steal Cedric's spotlight. We all know the Hufflepuffs rarely get any kind of attention. It was Lavender and Parvati that really changed everyone's mind about the whole thing. They wouldn't allow anyone to say anything out of line about me because everyone knew it wasn't true. I think Cedric and his friends did the same thing."

"That's good," Hargrid said with a proud smile. "You did right getting ter know those two."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I didn't get much of a choice, they live with me after all."

"How's Ron? Speak ter him much?"

Hermione couldn't help but look away. "No," was her soft response. "I've not spoken to him since he hit me that day in the Great Hall."

Fleur watched the exchange intently and Hermione forced herself not to blush at the older girl's scrutiny.

Hagrid just nodded his head in understanding. "He hasn't been ther same since he got his memory back. Even ther other Professors are beginning to worry about him. He will be lucky if he makes it ter fifth year at this rate."

"Really? He's that far behind?" Hermione's head snapped up at this revelation.

"Without you ter push him ter continue his work he just doesn't do it. So Fleur, how yer liking Hogwarts?"

Fleur looked back at the man and Hermione could tell she was starting to relax a little more in Hagrid's presence but she could still see her tense shoulders."Is very beauteeful," Fleur told him. "Is a bit darker zen our 'ome." "What is Beauxbatons like?" Hermione questioned curiosity burning through smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm and Hermione noticed something new had come into the older girl's eyes. The usual coldness in her eyes had softened somewhat when she spoke with Hermione and it made her feel a bit better. She had noticed the Fleur on the occasion that they were both at a meal together. Despite sitting in the middle of all the Beauxbatons students she spoke only occasionally to any of them. It surprised Hermione at first but now that she knew the older girl was half Veela it made sense. Most people would turn their back on her if they thought boys were only being nice to them to get at her. This knowledge made Hermione a bit more sympathetic towards the other girl. It was no wonder that Fleur would want to get to know Hermione better. They were the only two females, where as Fleur would have been the only female if Hermione had not been entered.

"Exquisi'e, 'ou would 'ave 'o see it to apprecia'e is beauzy," Fleur laughed at this.

"Well, looks like I need to make another trip to France."

"'Ou 'ave been zere before?" Fleur questioned a bit surprised.

Hermione nodded her head. "I was there over the summer with my friends but we mainly stayed in the Muggle community."

"Why no' zee magical?"

Hermione tilted her head as she assessed the older girl. "I'm Muggle born."

Fleur's mouth opened in shock as she took in the information that Hermione had given her. Hagrid watched their exchange with interest. He wasn't used to seeing Hermione so...playful but he hadn't seen much of her since Harry had disappeared. He was always glad to see her when she stop in.

Hermione waited patiently for Fleur to say something. She had never been embarrassed by who she was or who her parents were. They loved her no matter what happened.

Fleur finally closed her mouth looking at the girl with respect, something that caught Hermione off guard.

"Zat explains a lo'," Fleur admitted.

"Like what?"

"Nozing," Fleur replied casually as she brushed the question aside.

Loud barking caught their attention and Hagrid go to his feet.

"That er be Fang," he told Fleur who had tensed all over again when she heard the barking.

Hermione watched the other girl waiting to see her reaction to Fang as Hagrid opened the door. Fang bounded inside barking happily as he made his way over to where Fleur and Hermione sat. Fleur was on her feet in seconds, moving behind Hermione's chair, fingers grasping her shoulders.

"Wha' is zat?" Fleur questioned in shock.

"That's just Fang," Hermione told her with a grin. "He's harmless."

Fang sniffed at Hermione who reached down to scratch the dog's head.

"Hey boy."

Fang turned to face Fleur who seemed to shrink back from the large dog.

"Come here yer mutt," Hagrid called as he indicated for the dog to go lay down. Fang barked and made his way over to Hagrid before laying down.

Fleur watched the dog with a mixture of horror and displeasure that made Hermione's smile bigger. Slowly she made her way back to her chair, keeping a weary eye on Fang. Hagrid took his seat again.

They talked for a while longer before Hagrid reminded them to make their way back to the castle for dinner.

"I'll see you soon," Hermione told him as she shrugged on her robe. Hermione gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks again," she said with a smile as she turned to leave.

"Good day," Fleur replied as she gave him a small smile.

Hermione was impressed with Fleur and her ability to just go along with what Hermione had dragged her to.

Hagrid flushed again and stuttered a your welcome before they left. The wind was still howling when they left the hut. They huddled together as they made their way towards the castle. Hermione kept getting knocked into Fleur, frustrated at the wind. Fleur, for her part, didn't complain at all even when Hermione stumbled into her. Instead she took Hermione's hand and pulled her closer to help keep her more balanced.

Hermione said nothing when Fleur took her hand and was grateful for the help, even if it made her palm tingle.

It seemed like an eternity before they made it to the castle steps and into the Entrance Hall. Hermione felt how cold her cheeks were and knew her nose had to be pink. Fleur's cheeks were pink from the cold wind and her hair was a bit in disarray. It still irked her that Fleur could still look so beautiful even when they'd been walking in that maelstrom outside.

"Your hair is a mess," Hermione teased as she did her best to comb out her hair with her fingers.

Fleur frowned at that, then looked around to see if they were alone. Hermione watched fascinated as Fleur's hair practically fixed itself. She felt the magic crawl over her skin and she had to fight not to reach out and run her finger's through Fleur's hair.

"Bezzur?" Fleur questioned the younger girl.

"Yes," Hermione replied softly. "How did you do that?"

Fleur's eyes danced playfully as she leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. The feeling of Fleur's breath on her neck caused her to shiver and her knees almost gave out. Fighting with herself Hermione did her best to focus on what Fleur was going to say then Fleur herself.

"Et is a secre' of Veela," she told Hermione.

Hermione's knees gave out and she stumbled into Fleur. Fleur grasped Hermione's sides as Hermione tried to hastily right herself. Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she looked up. Fleur's eyes were dancing as she gazed down at the younger girl. Hermione found herself lost again in blue eyes.

The sound of someone yelling broke Hermione free from wherever she had disappeared to. Hermione mumbled a thank you as she righted herself, wishing she would no blush so much.

Fleur just smiled back at her.

The two girls made their way into the Great Hall, saying bye as they made their way to their respective tables.

Hermione took her normal seat, piling food onto her plate.

She began eating just as Lavender, Parvati, and Padma came into the Great Hall. The three quickly made their way over towards where Hermione was seated. Lavender and Parvati gave her a hug before taking their usual seats. Padma came to stand by Hermione, pulling her into a hug.

Hermione hugged the other girl back and was surprised to realize that the feelings she had previously felt for the other girl were now gone.

"Hey," she said happily. Hermione had honestly missed the other girl.

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks," Padma told smiled.

"I've been working really hard lately. Sorry I haven't been able to make it up to the library."

"That's all right. Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?"

The question took Hermione by surprise, she didn't even know they had announced one.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

Padma's face broke into a wide grin as she said her farewells. Hermione watched her head to her table and Hermione spotted Fleur. The older girl was talking animately with Madam Maxime and it appeared like the other girl was upset about something. Hermione turned so she could more fully take in what was being said. It was obvious that they were speaking in French and she saw the Beauxbatons girls were clearly interested in what was being said.

Fleur's face contorted in anger before she yelled something and glided out of the Great Hall. Before Hermione could think more on what she was doing she was following Fleur out of the Great Hall. She had to practically run to keep up with Fleur as she stormed out of the castle. Thankfully the wind had finally died down and she wasn't being knocked around.

"Fleur," Hermione called and it made her even more grateful for all the training she had been doing.

Fleur turned glowing blue eyes towards Hermione.

"Wha'?" Fleur snapped anger clearly burning through her.

The cold tone of her voice made Hermione stop short. She hadn't expected her to be so angry and now looking at her, she was startled to see her blue eyes were almost black and starting to go red.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No, now go."

Fleur began to walk off but Hermione felt like something really bad was about to happen. She bit her lip before she ran after Fleur.

"Fleur, stop. You shouldn't be going into the Forbidden Forest," Hermione told her knowing the point was useless. Hermione reached for Fleur's arm, her fingers clasping around the other girls upper arm.

Fleur spun on her heel, her face inches from Hermione's as she was forced to stop in front of Fleur. Her eyes were swirling dangerously and Hermione felt her stomach knot in fear. She savagely pushed back her raging emotions. Just because Fleur's eyes were swirling red didn't mean that she was going to hurt Hermione. She'd faced Voldemort and come out alive, she was positive she could handle a disgruntled Veela, even if she was afraid.

Hermione refused to back down as Fleur advanced on her. She stepped back allowing Fleur to walk her backwards even though Hermione was sure she could her ground. Fleur's eyes were holding her captive and she gasped when her back hit a tree.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered hoping that Fleur was listening to her.

But Fleur only snarled in response. Hermione's hand tightened on Fleur's arm unintentionally bringing the older girl even closer.

"Fleur, it's me Hermione," she told her. "You need to focus, listen to my voice. Please Fleur, you need to calm down."

She hoped her voice would sound stronger but it wavered slightly. Hermione didn't know much about Veela but she was guessing that whatever was going on with Fleur was not a good thing.

Fleur wasn't focusing on Hermione, her eyes completely black now. Hermione was at a loss as to what to do.

"Miss Granger, you need to get away from her," Dumbledore's voice caught her off guard. Both girls turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Maxime, Moody, and Karkaroff not far away.

Fleur hissed at the Headmaster, her eyes starting to fleck with red.

"I need to take Fleur into the forest," Dumbledore explained calmly, trying his best not to upset Fleur even further.

"Why is she upset?" Hermione questioned, her voice still gentle.

"We 'ad a disagreement," Maxime explained her eyes riveted on Fleur, who was now standing between them and Hermione, crouched in a defensive stand.

Hermione looked between them and Fleur. Something was not adding up.

"Alright," Hermione replied softly. Whatever was going on it looked like Fleur needed to vent it off. She began to head back when she was pushed back making her stumble back. Fleur had turned and was now facing down Hermione. Hermione gazed up at her surprised and a bit afraid.

"Fleur! Don't 'arm 'er," Maxime yelled as Hermione tried to scramble to her feet.

Fleur knelt in front of her, pushing her down keeping her pinned to the ground. Her eyes were now a dark red, her fingers longer, and nails much sharper.

"Fleur," Hermione begged now.

"Miss Delacour, release her now," Dumbledore's voice boomed around them with such authority that Hermione was taken by surprise. "I said let her go." The magic threaded through his words.

Hermione felt Fleur's grip begin to relax on her shoulder. She held her breath in hopes that Fleur was going to let her up. Fleur was just getting to her feet when Hermione saw it. Moody, Dumbledore, Maxime, and Karkaroff had their wands trained on Fleur as she began to rise. Fear coursed through her as she watched as they began to say a spell.

"No!" Hermione screamed in pure anger and fear for Fleur.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: With some help from a reviewer I think I got the accent right? Hopefully.**

**I liked this chapter, I hope you did too. If you're reading, I'm still waiting.**

**Dragon's Don't Like Loud Noises**

Hermione was beyond furious, she was downright pissed. She sat in the chair next to Fleur's bed. Fleur had been placed in the Beauxbatons carriage. Hermione had since refused to move until Fleur woke up. It had been three days already.

Her text book was sitting open in her lap, parchment and quill poised as she worked on the Ancient Runes homework. Lavender and Parvati had taken turns bringing her homework to her.

A soft knock on the door made her look up. A tall brunette, Cecelia, came into the room bringing a tray of food with her.

"Bonjour," Cecelia said softly even though Fleur had made no signs of waking up for the past few days.

Hermione smiled warmly at the girl as she set her things aside. The Beauxbatons girls had been exceptionally nice to her since she had started her vigil next to their champion. They had even gone so far as to teach her remedial French. Hermione hated to admit that she was not that good at grasping the language but she tried.

"'Ow is she?" Cecilia questioned as she sat down beside Hermione.

Hermione turned to look at the sleeping Fleur. Her breathing was deep and even, her color had returned to normal two days ago, and she seemed to be resting well. Still she had yet to wake up and it worried Hermione to no end.

"Still the same," Hermione said with a huff.

Hermione dug into the food gratefully, her stomach had been growling for the last hour. The food was a French dish that Hermione had tried more than once and grown accustomed to eating.

"You 'ave been very kind to stay wiz 'er."

"I feel like it was my fault," Hermione admitted softly. "If I had not followed her they would not have stunned her like they did."

Cecilia gazed at Hermione for a while. "You did not 'ave to stay wiz 'er."

Hermione only replied with a half smile.

Another knock on the door made them look up. Professor McGonagall opened the door. She smiled as her eyes set on the two girls.

"May I come in?" McGonagall asked gently her eyes glancing over at the blonde champion.

The two girls nodded and Cecilia stood to give the Professor her seat. She bid the two goodnight as she slipped out the door. Hermione sat up a bit straighter as her Head of House came to sit across from her. McGonagall said nothing as she looked over the French young woman. Her eyes were uncharacteristically soft and it made Hermione wonder, not for the first time, what her favorite Professors story was.

Hermione turned to study Fleur as well. She had spent so many hours here, feeling very protective of the older girl.

"Miss Granger, you understand that we can't allow you to keep staying here in this fashion," McGonagall told her softly.

Hermione felt her stomach twist in irritation. It wasn't aimed at her Professor just at the situation in general. It wasn't fair. She figured that her Professor was here for this reason.

"I know," Hermione replied softly.

"Miss Granger, it's time you return to your own dorm and your classes."

"I'm not behind in my work and I understand why that is but she hasn't woken up yet."

McGonagall turned to look at her.

"The Headmaster wishes for you to return to Hogwarts."

Hermione felt her anger rise, her hands clenching into fists. "If it wasn't for the Headmaster, she wouldn't be lying here right now, unconscious."

"Miss Granger..." Professor McGonagall warned her.

"I'm sorry Professor but she wasn't going to harm me. The actions he took were extreme and unnecessary."

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore did what he felt was necessary to keep his student safe from harm."

Hermione turned to face her Professor, doing her best to contain her anger.

"She was not going to harm me," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"How do you know that Miss Granger?" McGonagall challenged her top student. "How do you know she wouldn't have harmed you? Do you know anything about Veelas or their transformations?"

Hermione held her ground but she knew that her Professor was right but she still knew that Fleur wouldn't harm her. She had felt like the other girl was trying to protect her.

"No," Hermione admitted softly.

"Then I suggest you come back to the castle this evening."

McGonagall stood up and headed for the door.

"With all due respect Professor, I'm not coming back to the castle until Fleur wakes up again. Please inform the Headmaster that I will be staying until then."

Hermione didn't look at her Professor as she picked up her Ancient Runes book and set about completing her essay for class. Professor McGonagall watched her favorite student for a minute longer a slight twitch at the corner of her lips as she tried to suppress a smile. Without answering her she turned and headed out of room.

Hermione the let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when the door shut behind her. She felt angry tears burn her eyes as she tried her best to control her breathing.

Her hands were shaking so bad she had to finally put aside her work so she wouldn't ruin it. Turning her head she was startled to meet bright blue eyes. Hermione starred back at Fleur in shock and relief.

"F-Fleur," Hermione said with surprise as she rose to her feet.

"'Ow did I get 'ere," Fleur replied in a raspy voice.

"Madam Maxime brought you in here after they stunned you," Hermione explained as she sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"'Ungry," Fleur replied with a weak smile.

"Let me get Cecilia to get you something to eat," Hermione told her quickly.

"Stay wiz me."

Hermione stopped from where she started to get up and slowly sat back down. She nodded her head as she reached out to clasp Fleur's hand in hers.

"Zey stunned me?"

Hermione nodded her anger starting up again. "You got into an argument with Madam Maxime and stormed out of the Great Hall, so I followed you."

"You should not 'ave done zat." She could hear the fear in Fleur's voice. Hermione grinned sheepishly as she ducked her head.

"I figured that out. Well I was trying to calm you down and you had me pinned against a tree when they showed up. They stunned you."

Fleur just gazed at her for a long while, long enough for Hermione to look away again.

"Did I 'urt you?" Fleur's voice was soft and worried.

"No, no you didn't hurt me," Hermione told her empathetically. "You weren't going to."

Fleur studied her closely, fear, confusion, and some other emotion that Hermione couldn't distinguish.

"'Ow could you be so certain?"

Hermione tilted her head. "I don't know."

Fleur gave her a half smile as she reached forward, her fingers touching the locket that hung from Hermione's neck. The second Fleur's fingers touched the locket, Hermione felt a jolt through her body. She gasped softly, her whole body tingling and her hands trembling.

She whispered something in French that Hermione couldn't understand.

Hermione jumped to her feet, the tingling sensation dissipating as soon as Fleur's fingers left the locket. Her whole body was trembling now and she wasn't sure what was going on as her heart raced a mile a minute.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered and the French woman just gazed at her with a look in her eyes that Hermione had never seen before.

Before Fleur could say anything the door opened and Cecilia stepped into the room. Her eyes lit up as she saw that Fleur was awake. She questioned Fleur in rapid French fashion. Fleur responded in kind with each quick response and Cecilia left the room just as quickly as she'd entered.

"Where is she going?" Hermione questioned a bit surprised.

"She is going to get me somezing to eat."

Hermione nodded her head. "I-I need to get back to the castle." She did her best to try and calm her heart rate down as she placed her things into her bag.

"You are running, why?" Fleur questioned.

Hermione froze as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Slowly she turned to face the inquisitive gaze of those blasted blue eyes.

"You're not telling me something," Hermione told her softly. "I'm not pushing you for answers but whatever this is I'm still trying to figure it out."

"You want me to stay away?" Fleur questioned, her voice full of pain.

"No, just trying to take it slow. I don't want to not talk to you."

Fleur nodded her head. Slowly she pushed herself up into a sitting position, eyes riveted on Hermione.

"Do not worry about zis. I don't mean to frighten you."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. She was having a hard time figuring this Veela out.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Fleur gave her a half smile.

Hermione stood moving from one foot to the other as she waited for Hagrid to open the door. Her eyes cast around the area to make sure that no one was around to see him open the door. The door swung open and Hagrid looked around confused.

"'Ermione?" Hagrid called softly into the darkness.

Hermione threw back the cloak and smiled up at him when he jumped.

"You got ther' cloak," he said with a laugh as he ushered her inside.

Hermione followed him into the small cabin and looked up at him.

"Hagrid, if you're trying to impress someone you shouldn't use oil in your hair."

Hagrid flushed slightly doing his best not to look upset. "I was trying ter make an impression."

Hermione shook her head as she drug a chair over to where Hagrid stood.

"Stay still," Hermione commanded as she took out her wand. Ten minutes later she lowered her wand looking quite pleased with herself. "There, now it looks better."

Hagrid went over to the mirror he had and gasped.

"'Ermione, this looks good," Hagrid told her beaming.

She had managed to tame his unruly hair, beard included, to make it a bit more refined. He looked more presentable then she had ever seen him.

"Now put on that cloak so yer not seen."

Hermione did as she was told just as a knock sounded on the door. She jumped at first and watched as Hagrid straightened up taller. He went to open the door.

"Good evenin'," Hagrid said lightly.

"Good evening 'Agrid," Madam Maxime's voice floated over to her. Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She should have known.

Hermione followed him outside the hut and into the darkness. She kept a respectful distance from the two, not wanting to impinge on their privacy. Instead she hummed softly to herself. The only hard part about being in the magical world is that she wasn't able to listen to her muggle music.

A loud roar made Hermione stumble slightly. What was Hagrid taking her to? Hermione wondered as her eyes searched the Forbidden Forest.

As they got closer Hermione saw flames shoot into the night sky and shouting. Fear began to sink in as she realized that what was ahead of her could only be one thing. Dragons.

Hermione stepped into the space where the Dragons were being kept. She watched the handlers running around the spaces, giving the dragon's wide berths as they shot flames at their trainers.

She watched on with a sense of wonder and fear. They were large, beautiful creatures that were deadly and amazing. She was in awe. Hermione kept a wide berth but circled the dragons. She could stare at them for hours.

As she circled back around she spotted Hagrid talking with a tall red haired fellow that Hermione assumed was Charlie. Hermione made her way over to them, not really sure what those two were talking about.

"You know she is going to tell her Champion," Charlie said softly his voice full of disapproval.

"I know, but Hermione came with me," Hagrid explained.

"Did she? Where is she?"

"Here," Hermione said from in between the two of them.

Both men jumped when they heard her voice.

"Hey there," Charlie said to the empty space. "Invisibility cloak."

"Yes," Hermione pulled down the hood for a moment flashing a grin before pulling the hood back up. "So, dragons. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

Charlie chuckled. "It's a shame that Ron's such a git. You'd be a good one to have around the house."

Hermione shook her head at Ron's older brother's humor. "That big one there, what is it."

"Hungarian Horntail," Charlie replied casually. "She's the feistiest one that we have. If you get her, you got to work hard with this one."

Hermione smiled at the challenge.

They talked for a while longer before Hagrid said it was time to head in. As they made their way back Hermione spotted the form of Karkaroff among the trees. Now all but Cedric knew about the dragons. She would have to let him know in the morning.

Hermione took a deep breath as she stepped into the Champions tent. Cedric was sitting on the edge of a cot, his head in his hands as he did his best to keep his nerves down. His uniform was similar to the one she wore only his was yellow and black. Viktor was in a plain light brown shirt with his school's crest and dark brown pants, his black and red robe billowing behind him. He was pacing in his own space, his hands tucked into his pockets like normal.

Fleur was sitting as well, twirling her wand carelessly between her fingers, her blue eyes distant. She wore a blue and silver jacket over her silver top and blue/silver pants. Black gloves were on her hands like everyone else. She looked up when Hermione entered. Her blue eyes lit up as she smiled brightly. Hermione felt the air rush from her lungs, her outfit brought out her blue eyes even more.

Hermione smiled back as she did her best to maintain her breathing as she approached her. Fleur rose to her feet taking in Hermione's outfit. Hermione felt a bit self conscious in her black pants and red and black top. Her red and black robe fastened to her but she was a Gryffindor and she would not show how uneasy Fleur still made her.

She stopped just short of Fleur, finding herself a bit intimidated with Fleur standing above her.

They both knew what was going to happen in this tournament, all of them knew.

"Good luck today," Fleur told her.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Same goes to you."

Fleur grinned right back at her and was about to say something when the tent flap opened again. In came the Headmasters, Headmistress, Crouch, and Bagman. The four champions took their places beside their respective Heads and waited.

"Today we are here for the first task. Your task is to collect the golden egg," Crouch began. "Each of you will reach into this bag to pull out the number that you will taking this task in. So, Mr. Krum, your name came out of the Goblet first so you shall reach in first."

Bagman held out a bag to Krum, who looked at it with apprehension. Lifting his hand he reached inside, fumbling around for a moment, before he pulled his closed hand out. Taking a deep breath he opened his fingers.

"Ah wonderful," Bagman exclaimed. "You have the Chinese Fireball and will be going third."

Viktor nodded his head as he looked at the miniature dragon moving across his hand.

"Mr. Diggory, you're next."

Cedric nodded as he reached inside the bag as well. He flinched for a moment before he too pulled his hand from the bag.

"You have the Swedish Short-Snout," Crouch explained. "You will be going first."

Cedric shook his head then nodded in understanding.

"Miss Delacour."

Fleur looked at Hermione as she reached into the bag. Hermione gazed at her clear blue eyes. Fleur showed no hint of fear or apprehension. She was ready for the task ahead and would not back down.

She pulled her hand from the bag, opening her fingers to show her dragon.

"Welsh Green," Bagman told her. "You will be going second. Miss Granger if you would please."

Hermione reached inside, stomach sinking. She already knew what was left and that she was going last. Her fingers closed around her little dragon as she pulled her from the bag. Opening her hand she revealed her dragon.

"Hungarian Horntail," Crouch and Bagman said together.

"You will be last," Crouch informed her.

"Alright, Mr. Diggory to your place. Judges let's get this started."

Everyone was soon gone leaving the Champions alone in the tent. Cedric stood at the exit of the tent, his wand gripped tightly in his hands.

Hermione walked over to him and he looked up as she approached.

"You're going to do fine," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile of his own. "So will you."

A whistle went off and Cedric headed out of the tent. Hermione tried to take a steadying breath but found it harder than she'd thought. Fear, worry, apprehension all warred within her. A gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her for a moment. Hermione turned and found herself face-to-face with Fleur. The older girl didn't say anything but Hermione could feel some of the tension ease from her body.

Fleur pulled her towards two of the seats. They could hear the commentary going on, the cheers, and sounds of the crowd. Fleur kept hold of her hand as the two sat in silence both of them gathering their thoughts about them. Viktor was pacing now, his movements slow, passive as if he was bored altogether.

Hermione gripped Fleur's hand tighter when they heard the crowd cheer loudly and they announced that Cedric was done. Fleur rose to her feet, Hermione still holding tightly to her as she took her place.

"Please, be careful," Hermione whispered urgently.

Flue smiled at her. "You as well."

Hermione let her hand go and took a step back. She had never feared for someone this much since Harry had gone. Fleur turned to look at Hermione one last time, reaching out so that she touched Hermione's necklace.

Fire shot through Hermione and a feeling that resonated deep in her body. A feeling that washed over her making her want to cry and laugh at the same time. It was all consuming and it hummed inside of her, making her knees weak, heart race, and breath leave her lungs. She was almost certain that it felt like something she'd vaguely felt before.

As Fleur's fingers fell from the necklace, Hermione's eyes desperately tried to focus. There was a look in her eyes that made Hermione's body echo those feelings all over again but the look was gone before she could fully understand it. The whistle sounded and Fleur turned to the flap of the tent. Raising her head high, she put off her usual confident demeanor that Hermione had come to know very well. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth despite the situation and she watched Fleur leave the tent.

Hermione found herself pacing alongside Viktor as she listened to the commentary. She could hear the crowd cheer when Fleur had entered the arena.

"Oh, look at her go!" Bagman cheered loudly. "That doesn't look like its going to work..and it didn't. Oh! That had to hurt."

Hermione froze, her whole body shaking with an effort to keep herself under control. She walked back to where she had been previously sitting with Fleur. What was she doing? She wondered to herself. How could this be happening?

The mantra continued until ten minutes later the crowd was cheering loud. Hermione felt some of the tension ease from her body when she realized that Fleur must have completed the task. They called Viktor forward and Hermione was left alone in the tent.

She remained in her seat, fingers playing with her necklace. Hermione knew that Fleur knew something about this necklace and she wasn't saying. At first Hermione had considered that it may have been Fleur who sent the necklace to her but that thought was laughable.

Then her mind reminded her that the gifts had started when both schools had arrived. But she had only seen Fleur the first day, there was no way it could have been her.

Settled with herself over her own internal argument she jumped when she realized that it was her turn.

Fear settled inside of her stomach like hot coal and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. Gripping her wand she headed out of the tent. She walked past the trees and entered the hole in the enclosure. Her eyes were riveted on the dragon on the far side of the enclosure. The horntail was a huge black dragon with deep yellow eyes that seemed to be daring Hermione to try and cross her. Her huge spiked tail swung back and forth for added protection leaving gouges in the ground as it moved.

Hermione took a deep steadying breath. This was now or never, she would get the yellow egg. She could hear the crowd cheering but she couldn't tell what it was for. The commentary was like an annoying buzz in her ear.

Her eyes focused as she let herself fall into a world that she only existed in. In her eyes the world opened around her as her mind worked through pages and pages of knowledge she had learned about the dragons.

With a casual wave of her wand she raised several rocks and started throwing them at the dragon to attract her attention as she ran through the enclosure. Her rocks were finding their marks and the Horntail was very upset by the rocks coming at her randomly from different directions.

The Horntail was rising as Hermione moved around a large rock, her tail slamming down right in front of Hermione. Hermione skidded, almost falling as she tried her best to backtrack. Waving her wand again she began to throw large rocks then before, making them spin in a circle around the Horntail's head as she tried to burn most of them.

Moving around the rock Hermione gauged the distance she had left to make it to the golden egg. The Horntail turned to shoot flames at the rocks when Hermione ran.

Her heart was hammering relentlessly in her chest, legs aching, and eyes focused on the egg. She knew before she saw the flames come dancing towards her. Hermione jumped to the side but was too late as she let out a pained scream as the flames burned her thigh.

Groaning, she stumbled behind a large boulder as more flames followed her. Clutching to the boulder she gasped in pain. Her vision swam, stomach lurched, and she felt like she would faint.

Hermione gritted her teeth, bringing her world back into focus. With a groan she placed her weight on the leg, testing it to see what it could hold. Waving her wand she set out a large display of fireworks, a spell she had picked up from the Weasley twins last year.

The loud bangs startled the Horntail, her attention focused on the fireworks as they went off near her head. Hermione began to cautiously make her way over, using her wand to keep the fireworks going.

Sweat poured down her body and she clenched her jaw tightly as she tried to get to her egg.

The horntail didn't see her as she moved. When Hermione was within a good distance she ran the final feet until she picked up the golden egg, running and hiding behind a rather large boulder as flames brushed her shoulder.

Hermione saw the dragon trainers come rushing from no where as they did their best to subdue the Horntail. Her ears finally seemed to take in the noise around her as the crowd was yelling and cheering. Blinking she focused her attention on the enclosure wall where McGonagall was now rushing to her.

Her whole body was trembling and she was in agony.

"That was splendid! Miss Granger has gotten her egg the fastest and what a way to do it. With that burn on her leg I was sure she was out of the game," Bagman cheered. "But that didn't stop this amazing witch who got her egg in record time."

Hermione gave her Head of House a weak smile as she steppe forward to greet her. Her legs gave out and McGonagall caught her before she fell. She was sucking in deep breaths trying not to pass out.

She stumbled alongside McGonagall who was giving her words of encouragement. Hermione moaned as the pain seared through her leg when she stumbled on a rock.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared. Hermione looked up surprised when a pair of hands entered her vision. Lavender was smiling at her as she took the egg from her so that McGonagall and Pomfrey could help her up. Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend as she let the two women take her into the tent.

The tent flap was pushed open and she could see four beds set up, a Champion in the other three. Cedric was cradling his arm looking a little tired and very dirty. Viktor looked just fine and just as moody as ever. But her main concern was Fleur. Fleur was sitting up herself a bandage across her cheek and another pressed on her calf. She had ripped her pants during the event.

Fleur's worried blue eyes met hers and Hermione felt a bit relieved to see that she was alright. Before anyone could stop her though Fleur was on her feet, moving to take McGonagall's place as she helped Hermione onto the cot. Hermione let out a cry of pain as she jostled her leg.

Fleur's fingers were in her hair bringing Hermione's attention up as Madam Pomfrey set about working on the burn she had on her thigh. Fleur's eyes held her gaze steady, keeping her own fear down so Hermione would calm down.

Pain shot through her like a knife when Madam Pomfrey went to put something on her thigh. A scream ripped from her throat and she clutched blindly for something to hold onto. Lavender's hand found hers as she withered in pain.

"What's wrong?" Lavender demanded.

"She has third degree burns on her thigh Miss Brown," Madam Pomfrey shot out. "There is a lot of dead skin to remove before I can get to fixing the skin beneath it. It was a lot worse then I had initially thought."

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey moved back and forth as they worked to ease the discomfort and pain that Hermione was feeling. Lavender kept a tight hold on her friends hand. She had come running from the stands the moment Hermione had completed her task. Parvati had gotten stuck in the crowd. Lavender had jumped into the enclosure before anyone could stop her. She had reached Hermione the same time that Madam Pomfrey had gotten to her. Since she couldn't help Hermione further she had taken the egg and followed them into the tent.

Lavender had watched with growing interest the interaction between her best friend and the Beauxbatons Champion. The genuine look of concern on Fleur's face for Hermione had taken her by surprise. She knew that Hermione and Fleur had been spending some time together and their friendship was still very new but something in Fleur's eyes made Lavender pause. There was something else there, something she had never seen before in the older girls eyes.

Hermione's soft whimper brought her eyes back down to her best friend. Hermione was pale, her brown eyes almost gray in her apparent pain. Yet, through the entire thing, Hermione never once complained. The only way Lavender could tell her best friend was in pain was the occasional whisper and the death grip she had on her hand. Fleur was running her finger's through Hermione's hair, gripping Hermione's other hand, as she sung softly in Hermione's ear.

"Alright, time to drink this," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed a glass to Lavender. "This will put you to sleep and get rid of that pain. Now, Miss Granger you are going to have to take it very easy for the next few days. I'll speak to your Head of House about allowing you to bath in the Prefects bath for the next few days. You'll need to soak the skin and clean it every day. Lightly scrub the new skin but don't do it to hard or you will break the skin. Potions will be provided in the morning for the pain. Miss Brown and Miss Patil will tell me if you do anything to hurt yourself."

Hermione only nodded her head.

"How did I do?" She finally asked, her voice sounding raw as she looked up at Fleur.

Fleur gave her a smile. "You came in second."

Hermione smiled a shaky smile as she let Lavender hold the goblet to her lips and within moments she was asleep. As soon as Hermione's eyes closed the four women watched her silently, each one thinking how strong Hermione was.

Hermione was hating life.

McGonagall had explained to her about how the egg was supposed to work. Her classmates had persuaded her to open the egg to the sound of loud screeching.

She had spent the last couple of days feeling like she could barely walk. Her leg was still sore and couldn't support all of her weight just yet, so she had resorted to leaning on her friends as she went from class to class.

The only good thing she had done the entire week was figure out her egg. She had taken it with her when she had gone to take her nightly bath. The skin was still a very bright pink, the new skin itching. The hot water had been a huge help with her leg. It was her fourth and final night to be able to use the Prefects bath and she was grateful for the chance to enjoy her final night.

She had been contemplating the mystery of the egg. Hermione didn't much like this puzzle, it made little sense to her. She had been holding the egg in her hands, looking it over to see if anything could be garnered from the outside. After a few minutes of studying it she set it in her lap under the water. She'd dropped her egg too many times in the last few days and had quickly realized how sturdy it was, she would even admit to throwing it a few times to see what would happen.

Her eyes studied it under the water, not sure what kind of task they could set out here in Hogwarts. She knew that Hagrid had something to do with the third task that had taken their Quidditch pitch from them so that ruled out anything to do with brooms, something Hermione was eternally grateful for. She had started to learn a bit more about Quidditch from Lavender. It had felt like a way to keep Harry a bit closer. She knew they had been out in the Forbidden forest for their first task.

Her mind worked furiously as Hermione's fingers traced the design on the egg. As her brain worked her fingers moved to the clasp on the egg. With a sense of hesitation she threw the latch and the egg opened. Hermione waited with baited breath but she realized that the water was drowning out the screeching that normally accompanied it.

Then it all just clicked into place. The Black Lake of course! Hermione thought to herself. It was one of the few things that Hermione hadn't thought of. Taking a deep breath she stuck her head under the water, listening to what was being said.

When Hermione came up for air she was grinning. Mermaids, the Black Lake and she knew the perfect person to ask. Hermione had learned to swim a long time ago and frequently enjoyed the activity over the summer months, so she wasn't worried about being able to swim.

She would spend some time researching in the library. Maybe she could figure it that thought firmly in mind, Hermione was content to enjoy her night.

_Granger,_

_Thank you for this information. I had mother send me some books on our history so maybe something good will come of that. Keep me informed._


End file.
